


Like A Cat

by EroTaeKai



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: Acceptance, Awkward Dates, Blind Date, CEO Kim Jongin | Kai, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dating, Developing Relationship, Dom Kim Jongin | Kai, First Dates, Hybrids, Implied Relationships, M/M, Magical Realism, Pre-Relationship, Secrets, Side WonTaek Ravi & Leo, Slow Burn, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroTaeKai/pseuds/EroTaeKai
Summary: Jongin is one of few humans living in a city of hybrids. One of his well meaning best friends is rather distressed that Jongin is single and is determined to find him the perfect mate. What this actually means is that his friend keeps setting him up on blind dates with any human he comes across, dates that end awkward at very best. Jongin, who has no real interest in dating at all, keeps promising himself that he's done humoring his friend but still ends up on these disastrous dates. That is until one night his blind date isn't a human at all but rather a cat hybrid named Taemin
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: TaeKai Top Jongin Fest Fics, Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest 2019





	1. Like A Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt DJK49 - Jongin/Taemin Hybrid au

_ "Kim Jongin, or more popularly known as Kai, is the man of the hour. He owns an established and successful company that distributes food and beverages who cater onto the needs of the masses, at least by the city he lives in. At the young age of 18, he turned away from his luxurious life and used his earnings from being a working student to establish a restaurant that would cater onto the hybrids of the city. His former city were for humans and he was severely alarmed that hybrids would go there to ask, sometimes beg and worse, become wild that they would steal food. And in order to lessen the chances of the hybrids coming down to the cities and to lessen the shock they give to those who aren't aware of their total existence, Kai sacrificed himself and established a company that would cater mostly to hybrid cats, taking the food and beverage industry to the next level. 5 years since he put up his company, he became a multimillionaire as cat hybrids love the food he formulated for them. They survived without the need of learning how to cook and they won't have to bother humans for it - hybrid food were all ready-to-eat and is very friendly towards different cat breeds' digestive system, along with some allergies to certain human food.." _ the reporter of the news program stated as the man's face flashed across the television screen, which made him bow down out of embarrassment.

"Ya Jongin ah! You're on the headlines again! You really became the hybrids' hero! Wow. Congratulations!" Jongin's best friend and the company's vice president Kim Wonshik applauded him.

"It's not like I love hybrids to do that for them but you know why I did that, right?"

"Yes I know. I know you did that because you used to have a cat hybrid friend that got hated and bullied by humans so he just went back to the city for hybrids and left you alone, and you did it also with the hope that you'd be able to see that friend again. But did you even realise how many years have passed since that happened? Man, you were still a kid back then and it happened even before we became friends, do you think that friend would still remember you?"

"Of course! He's a hybrid - half-human, half-cat and we all know that cats are different from humans. They are super intelligent, they have those unbelievable powers and they know what humans don't know and do something humans can't do. I'm sure he'd remember me one way or another. Plus, I could always remind him about our memories.."

"So you're still on for that agenda rather than finding someone you could date?? Jongin ah, we're adults now and I think it's time for you to focus on your love life. Don't just focus on the hybrids! For once, take the blind dates that I've set up for you seriously!"

"I'm sorry if I always ended up screwing the dates you've previously set up for me. I mean, Kris is nice. He's very handsome but he's very high maintainance. Then Sehun.. he's younger than me and he's still a bit immature. I believe he's not yet past men's playful stage. And then the tiny man Kyungsoo.. he's a great guy but he's a bit.. scary. He seems to be leaning on the possessive side and you know me so we don't entirely match."

"Ya, what about Baekhyun? Or Chanyeol? Baekhyun is a fashion brand director, you could've become the muse of his clothing line! Or Chanyeol.. the man is a producer and musician.. he could've serenaded you with his music! Those people seem to be good, are they not enough for you? Or they are far different from your taste?"

"Let's just say that they're too good for me and I'm a bit intimidated. And I also don't know if I'd be able to reciprocate those affection and effort especially when I'm busy."

"Jongin, being busy would never be a valid reason if you yourself would make time for something or someone very important. Always remember that."

"Let's just say that it's not really my thing."

"Aish. You're only saying that because you haven't felt the happiness of being in love. What should I do with you? Ah! Wait. I've been on a meeting with a great man and he's here for a mini vacation. I think it'd be nice to set the two of you up on a date. He's Taekwoon's friend so I trust him."

"But Wonshik ah.."

"Please? Just try. His name is Zhang Yixing. He's a good man and he's also rich so you won't need to worry that someone would just want to date you because of your money."

"But-"

"No buts, Jongin. Just try. There's no harm in trying, I swear. I just don't want you to miss things out in life. I want you to be happy and I don't want you to be forever the third wheel whenever Taekwoon is around."

"Okay, I will try this. Send in the details."

That night, Jongin prepared for the new blind date Wonshik have set up for him. He showed up at the restaurant in black velvet coat while the man he'll meet waited for him at the table, wearing a white suit with Victorian-inspired swirls on it's sleeves.

"Zhang Yixing? Mr. Lay?"

"Yes, I am. Oh, the Kim Jongin? Mr. Kai? The man of the hour?"

"Yes, I am Kim Jongin but please, don't mention that. It's embarrassing. You can call me Kai since we're not in any business meeting."

"You can also be comfortable and call me Lay then. Hello." The two exchanged smiles as they shook each other's hands.

They have chatted a lot since they've found a lot of things they like in common, and have agreed to be friends especially Lay is close with Taekwoon, Wonshik's boyfriend which is his best friend. But disappointment washed over Jongin when Lay stated the fact that he'd be back to China, his home country to work then maybe fly across the world for his meetings and other corporate events. Jongin somehow saw their likeness, since Lay was as busy as him. He also doesn't have the heart to actually date and preferred to just rest alone instead. If ever they would date, they would also have to reconsider their location because it would mean more efforts to keep a long distance relationship going so they just agreed to become friends who would keep in touch even if they are miles apart instead.

"So, what happened to my best friend and my love's friend's blind date?"

"We agreed to be friends."

"What?"

"Lay and I are friends. Why?"

"You mean just friends? No attraction?"

"He's very attractive. He's a very fine, well-mannered, filial and sophisticated man. He's even very friendly, plus he's talented but he's like me, busy and he's not yet ready to settle at one place, at least near me. He lives in China and he'd go around the world for business and events. And if ever we would date, that would mean we have to be down for a long distance relationship. We both don't want it because we both know the cons of it. It's hard not being with the one you are in a relationship with and we won't settle for just video calls and messages. Besides, I believe the trust for that relationship needs to be deep.. so it would be difficult."

"Seems like you liked him even in a short period of time."

"Yeah, I do like him. He's very attractive and he's a great catch but we met at the wrong place and at the wrong time especially we have different priorities. It's nice knowing him, though. He'd be a great contact for business."

"So another blind date failed. Don't worry, I got you another one."

"What? Wonshik, not again!"

"It's not really a set up yet, but I would need your help because I'll set up a Halloween party for Taekwoon's birthday. And you know.. I would also use that opportunity to propose."

"Wow, my best friend would be getting married!!! Yes sure, I'd be very glad to help you with that!"

"I'm thinking of inviting some of his friends as well and who knows, you might go home with a date or a boyfriend."

"I don't know.. let's see then."

\---

"Oh wow. Look at our Jongin! Welcome to the party, bro!" Wonshik welcomed Jongin to his house with a greeting of a bite in his neck and Jongin just chuckled.

"Count Dracula.. tss. Where's Taekwoon?"

"Of course, he's still getting his makeup done. He looks stunning as always but I must say that his face still looks gorgeous even if he's kinda scary."

"Ah, the silly things love do to those who are smitten."

"I swear, when you fall in love, you'll know what I mean."

"Let's see."

While Wonshik dressed up as a modern Count Dracula, Jongin met Taekwoon as a cyborg.

"Happy Birthday, Taekwoon ah!! Oh wow, you put in a lot of details to your costume and makeup! Now, I look underdressed."

"Why did you dress as David Bowie yet you're wearing something? David Bowie's supposed to be shirtless!" Taekwoon gave him confidence but Jongin doesn't want attention so he kept his clothes on.

"It's cold and I don't want to shiver here at your party alone."

"Tsss. You have a nice body built so who knows, taking that dress shirt off might win you a date."

"Aigoo. I believe that I could still win a date even if I don't take my clothes off, and I'm saving it for that someone."

"Oh? You have someone now?"

"Ah no. You know, someone that would come into my life. I'll save this exclusively for that someone."

"Ya.. I never thought you're a super romantic guy.." Taekwoon was surprised of Jongin's romantic side but was greatly pleased.

"He doesn't unleash that unless needed, that's his weakness.." Wonshik stated and he got hit on his arm.

"Wonshik, shut up."

"Hahaha whatever. Anyway before anything else, just enjoy the food and the drinks okay? You know that if you're too drunk to go home, you could use the guest room."

"Who knows, I might go home with a date and I won't need to use your guest room."

"That's our boss. Hahaha. Good luck!"

The party was filled with people who have dressed to impress with their costumes and makeup as Voldemort, The Mask, Jack Skellington, Mcdonalds, Colonel Sanders, Thor, Detective Conan, Mona Lisa, Jack Frost, Iron Man, Doctor Strange, Mummy, Joker, Harley Quinn, Michael Jackson, Peter Pan, Willy Wonka, Edward Scissorhands, Cheshire Cat, Chucky, Harry Potter, Charlie Chaplin, Naruto, Piccolo, Inuyasha, Maleficent, Disney princesses and Jack Sparrow. There were a few people who have their dates and there were some who went just around but Jongin felt Jack Sparrow's eyes on him and confirmed it when the man dressed as the pirate captain went to him.

"Hi. I've been wondering, are you alone? Or would your other friends be coming and such?"

"Ah no, my friends are here already. They're actually the celebrants Wonshik and Taekwoon."

"Ooooh. So which one of the two are you closer with?"

"I'm close to Wonshik."

"You must be a businessman then. I'm one of Taekwoon's friends in the soccer team and my name is Choi Minho but you can call me Minho."

"Businessman? I try not to be one. I'm one of Wonshik's childhood friends. You can call me Kai, and I'm a big fan of soccer too!"

"Oh really? Do you play a lot?"

"Wonshik and I used to play but lately we can't because of priorities. We only play once in a while."

"That must be very sad especially if you're a big fan! Nice knowing you, Kai."

Throughout the night, Jongin and Minho found comfort with each other especially they talked about the things they love. They love soccer and their goal was to watch a live game in United Kingdom. They're also very competitive and they hate losing. Jongin and Minho clicked, but Jongin thought it was too soon to consider Minho as a date. He may still be considered as a potential one but he's not sure if Minho was only open to be friends or if he would want to date so Jongin just let things flow.

Taekwoon blew the birthday cake and poured the hot chocolate sauce over the chocolate shell, only to be surprised to see the ring Wonshik prepared for him. Everyone was in awe of the proposal and Taekwoon was seriously happy, but of course no one could be any happier than Wonshik especially after Taekwoon said yes.

"Oh wow. Our friends would be getting married now. They sure are very lucky to have found each other and to want to be together for the rest of their days." Minho commented as they all cheered for the newly-engaged couple.

"Yeah, they're really lucky. I have been friends with Wonshik since we were highschool and I could say that he really loves Taekwoon, and deciding to get married with him was the best decision he made. I can't wait for them to have a kid. I'd be very happy to be an uncle." Jongin smiled as he saw his best friend very happy and he was also in the brink of tears.

"How about you, have you ever thought of getting married?" Minho suddenly asked.

"Yes of course! I would like to have someone to love and someone to love me, then build a strong bond of family. I'm not getting any younger and as soon as I reach 30, I might rush to find someone who would want to be with me."

"I hope you'd find someone that would love you back as much as you love them."

"How about you, Minho. Have you ever thought of getting married?"

"I'm already 30 but I don't really see myself getting married. Maybe not yet. Maybe I still want to enjoy soccer because I know once I settle down, my career in sports would get affected. I would have to tend onto the family I'll build and that would mean less time to play."

"Oh. That's valid though. You should enjoy playing first then when you're ready, you could settle down."

"I guess so. I'm glad I've found a friend that I could talk about such things with. We have a lot in common and we like the same things in life, I hope we could still keep in touch as friends. And you could come to my soccer matches, the tickets would be on me."

"That'd be good. I'll look forward to that!"

Of course, with Jongin's pride, he didn't stay at Wonshik and Taekwoon's home. He thought that he'd only disturb the lovely mood of his friends who just got engaged so he went home instead. He wasn't dead drunk, he just tipsy and he arrive at his flat shortly.

He may not be dead drunk but his tipsiness made him realize something.

_ "How about you, have you ever thought of getting married?" _

His answer to Minho was actually half-truth, half-white lie. He wants to have his own family, but he doesn't want to rush on such things. It'd be good if it would happen as soon as possible but Jongin knows that it won't, because all the blind dates he have been to were all screwed up.

"Maybe I should just give up on doing those blind dates. It'd just give me false hopes that one day, I'd come home with a date. Maybe this isn't for me. Aish.." he was disappointed and frustrated so he just poured himself some wine as he turned the television on, but turned it off when he saw his face on one of the news reports talking about the food and beverage industry in hybrid's lives again.

"Ah really.. but what if everything fails.. what if all the blind dates failed because it's still him?" Jongin sighed as he remember his hybrid friend that got away.

Jongin may have stayed in touch with Lay and Minho but there were really no progress of friendship to love. Minho was just quite nice to invite him on a soccer game and of course, as a soccer enthusiast, Jongin grabbed the chance to watch one to also relieve his stress from work.

"Minho! Hello!"

"Hi Kai! I'm glad you made it today! Just sit back and relax, I'd show you how I play."

"Sure! Score a lot of goals!!"

"Thanks!!" Jongin was surprised to see a lot of people watched the match even on a weekday, and he was impressed with how Minho played at the field.

"Minho hyung fighting!!!!! Uwaaaa goal!!!" The person beside Jongin shouted and confused him since the ball was still on the opposing team.

"Huh? Minho haven't got the ball yet, how come he said it's a go- Oh my gosh it's a goal!!!!"

"I told you hyung, I'm your lucky charm!!! Hahahah. Yes, he would get me a lot of chocolates! He'd have a lot of goals and he would win the game. Nice condition, Choi Minho." The person mumbled to himself again and smiled, which made Jongin very curious.

"Excuse me. Are you related to Minho?"

"Ah no I'm not. I'm just a fan that he got to know because I always come here to watch whenever he have a game."

"I'm quite amazed.. earlier you said that he'd have a goal even if the ball was still on the other team but in the end, he did scored a goal. Do you have such visions?"

"Huh? Ahhh that one? Let's just say that me, as a fan, told my idol that he would score a goal. It's just like attracting positive energy. Some kind of law of attraction."

"Oh interesting. Don't worry, I'll tell Minho that you're such a great fan."

"You know him?"

"I'm one of his new friends. We have common friends and he invited me here."

"Oh. Seems like he got a good catch but he isn't thinking of anything serious yet." The man mumbled again and Jongin heard a few words, but not enough to give him the whole context.

"Excuse me?"

"Ah nothing. You're a great friend since you showed up and supported him. You might be busy but you went on your way to come here. As his fan, I'm grateful to meet you, sir."

"No need for the sir, you can call me Kai."

"Sorry. It's nice to meet you, Kai. My name is-" the guy's phone suddenly rang and since the venue was loud with people's cheer, he have to go somewhere silent so he just bid goodbye to Jongin without saying his name.

Jongin was attracted to the man. It was his first time to meet a bizarre man that's so good looking, he wants to see his face as much as he can. He thought that the man looked good, he might be a celebrity or something and he wants to get to know him but sadly, the man didn't go back to where he was seated earlier and Jongin didn't get his name.

"Aish why would that call come through when he was about to tell me his name. Ughh it's frustrating." Good thing the game ended and Minho went to him to celebrate especially he scored a lot of goals.

"See that? See how I did those goals?"

"Yeah haha I was so envious! I actually wanted to go to the field and join you. Oh by the way, you want to go and grab something to eat? I'm pretty sure you're starving."

"I guess that's a great idea."

Jongin and Minho discussed the technical stuffs about soccer over clubhouse sandwiches and orange juice until the topic was changed.

"I didn't know you're also very famous. You must have a big fanbase and I've encountered one of your fans earlier. I don't know if he's serious but he told me he's your lucky charm."

"Ah that cutie? Yes he is. Whenever he watches my game, I get a different energy. He tells me how many goals I'll get on such matches and indeed, I would definitely have it. He's a special person."

"He's a very dedicated fan and maybe a real lucky charm to give you such energy. He seems to be nice and good looking too." Jongin blushed as he talked about the man again and this time, Minho saw his flustered face and smiled.

"Oho. Do you like him?"

"I don't know but I must say, he looks so handsome. He has the face that you won't get tired of seeing. Something like that."

"I see. Maybe I could set you up on a date with him. Would you like that?"

"So you really know him personally?"

"Yes. He's also a friend to me now, he supports and gives me a lot of encouragement along with some tips on what I should do at the field. He's a close fan so I consider him as a friend too."

"As much as I want to, I don't think he likes me. I've introduced myself actually. He knows my name and when I asked his, a call came through. Since the venue was noisy, he had to go away. Sadly, he didn't return anymore."

"Would you like me to tell you his name? Or should I just set you up on a date and you could get his name personally?"

"I think it'd be better to do the latter."

"Oh alright. I'll just give you the details when I talk to him. Ah, so this is how it feels to be a matchmaker. It's very fulfilling and exciting."

"Aigoo. I don't know but I agree with that. I'm excited. I wish he'd be free to go and he likes me too."

"That person is a good guy. He got a nice heart even if he's a bit mischievous. But in total, he's a great guy. And besides, who wouldn't like you? You're already a total package. The looks, the body built, the skills and hobbies, even the job and your financial stability is there. Indeed one of the most saught-after bachelors of the city."

"'Saught-after', my face. People don't even recognize me. Well that's better because I don't think I'd be happy living a life as someone famous."

"You're a well-mannered and a very nice guy. You told me you've been on blind dates before, now I'm unsure of your previous dates' taste in men. Tsk."

"Stop it. It's embarrassing. Hahaha."

"But it's true though. Oh he replied! He said he's free on Wednesday evening."

"Is he open to meeting up with strangers?"

"You told me he already know your name, how come you're still doubting this?"

"I just.. can't imagine him being very open to meet other people."

"I mentioned your name and he immediately said yes. Get ready for the date, it'd be January 7."

"Oh. I'm going crazy. So I'll be having a blind date three days from now."

"That would be good! I'm excited for you, Kai!"

Jongin was half excited and half nervous because he would meet the guy he have eyes on, the one that he wasn't able to get the name during Minho's soccer game.

"Oh my gosh Minho, I'm excited yet nervous!" Jongin sent a message to Minho and luckily, Minho replied as he's not busy. He's also waiting for Jongin's messages and he's excited on how the date will turn out.

"Don't be! He's a good guy and I'm sure he'll like you. At least, eventually. Just be yourself and he would see your genuine feelings."

"Ah why did I ever agree with this.."

"Ya you're the one who wanted to meet him again! This is your chance!"

"Okay, I get it now. And I'm also here at the milkshake café. No one's here yet so I'm still calm."

"You're actually early. You're 10 minutes early."

"It's better to be early than be late.. I could check the menu and get my order ready at least before he arrives."

"Enjoy Kai!! I hope you'd find the 'someone' in him."

"I hope so too! Thank you! I'd update you from time to time."

Jongin was really nervous but he calmed down when he saw the familiar face walking towards the milkshake café. At first, he pretended to be busy but eventually got onto his right mind when he heard his name.

"Uhm.. Kai?" The guy said, a bit confused yet also excited.

"Oh hello! Uhm do you remember me? I'm Minho's friend! We kind of met during his game almost a month ago."

"Yes I remember you! Hello!"

"Actually back then, I forgot to get your name."

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't able to tell you my name because I got a call. Hello Kai, it's nice to meet you again. My name is Ten."

"Ten as in the number?"

"Yes, Ten the number. Now that you know my name, I hope you won't forget it."

"Yes I'll remember it. Ten out of ten. It's you. Okay."

"So what would you like to talk about? Is it Minho hyung or soccer?"

"I just wanted to ask.. Are you a celebrity? Because you look like one."

"No, I'm not. And if it's a punchline, thanks for that but I'm not a celebrity. There are still a lot of people prettier than me."

"You're so humble. Minho is right, you're really a good guy."

"Uah not really. Hahaha. By the way, is there anything you'd want to eat?"

"No, I'll get it for us. What do you want?"

"Dark chocolate milkshake would be good."

"So you like those tastes. Alright. I'll be back."

After talking about a lot of things under the sun, Ten found out that it's Kai's birthday on the next week as they sipped their strawberry milkshake and dark chocolate milkshake so he decided to give him a gift.

"Oh advanced happy birthday to you! Since it'd be your birthday next week, wanna know a secret?"

"Sure, pop it."

"I can do palm reading. Would you like me to take a look at your future?"

"Oh, that would be cool! Sure! And sorry for this but.. I'm really curious. Do you kind of have powers?"

"If palm reading and seeing the future through the eyes are considered powers then yes."

"Wow. That's so cool!"

"And since it'd be your birthday, I'll do both as a gift. Would it be okay?"

"That would be more than awesome!"

"So Kai.. in your palm.. there's stable financial status.. then growth as a man and as a lover.. then there's also a love that would come to your life. It would happen when you least expect it. Oh wait. I have a vision. You'll meet him soon.. when it's a bit dim because it's night time. You'll meet a man with a face that is seriously pretty for a boy."

"Woah. Would I get to be with him? I mean, would we eventually date or are we going to be just friends?"

"The two of you would definitely date if and only if you'd change your mind and preference."

"Preference? Does that mean I'll date a girl instead?"

"No, not really. He's an androgynous man, he looks so pretty for a boy which means he may look like a girl sometimes. But if you open your eyes to the things and people around you especially at the city you currently live in, you don't have to find love because love would find you."

"Oh my gosh.."

"Another one.. you'll meet him only if you won't give up on love so let that trust in love grow until the time the two of you would meet."

"Do you know when it would happen? And if there are clues like hair color or distinct clothing and stuff? Something that would tell me that it's him."

"Let me see.. okay. He have blue gray eyes that sometimes become a shade of pearl aqua, then black hair.. milky skin but also have a few resemblance to light gray.. he have chubby cheeks and very plump lips. When you look at yourself in the mirror, you'd definitely see the resemblance."

"Blue gray eyes.. black hair.. milky skin.. chubby cheeks and very plump lips.. but he looks like me?"

"Yes, he looks like you. He may even pass as your doppleganger but he's a few centimeters shorter. I'm sure you'd be smitten over his smile, the guy would light up your world in a single smile."

"Oh my gosh, that guy must be very lovely. I can't wait to meet him."

"For the clothes.. I could say that he would wear a black and white striped tee or something. Instead of a color, you could also make that as your sign. If you want, you could wear some stripes too. The guy loves stripes and if you wear one, that would earn you points."

"Oh my gosh, I would really have to take note of everything you've said but thank you, really. You gave me a lot of tips.. I can't thank you enough for this."

"No worries, Kai. I know that you like me but it's okay, as long as you'd still believe in love, that day would come and you'll eventually meet him. Just remember the things I've said. The man is extraordinary so be ready to be overwhelmed."

"Thank you so much, Ten."

After his meeting with Ten, Jongin went on a shopping spree with Wonshik and of course, his best friend was surprised when Jongin went to different stores only to buy black and white striped clothes.

"Jongin, really? We went to all of those stores and you've bought all of the black and white striped tops that they have? Would that be your new uniform??"

"No! But from today onwards, I would wear stripes.. I met a very good friend and he told me I'll get a date and the love that I've been waiting for if I wear stripes."

"And who is that friend??"

"Minho's friend. Actually, Minho's lucky charm. The guy seems to be very special. He got those palm reading abilities and he could see the future through the eyes."

"Oh wow. Does that mean you're open on blind dates again?"

"Why? Do you have someone to set me up again?"

"Taekwoon and I could sort our friends list or maybe ask someone to be your blind date when I get to know someone your type."

"This may be ridiculous but okay, I'll try to go on the dates you'll set up for me. Oh my gosh what is this? What am I up to and why am I hoping for this blind date thing.."

"Alright! I'll set you up with someone then. I'll contact the person first then I'll tell you when."

3 days passed since Jongin started to wear striped tees and he have been used to it, along with being constantly teased by Wonshik and Taekwoon that he looks like he's in a mime costume.

"I swear, if I ever get love because of this stripes, I won't go to your wedding." Jongin sulked and threatened the engaged couple.

"Ya Kim Jongin, I was just joking!! Aigoo, our boss have become very sensitive lately. Anyway, why don't we just go and plan something for your birthday?" Wonshik reverted Jongin's attention onto a more important topic - Jongin's upcoming birthday.

"Sorry to say this but I will work here on my birthday so there won't be any trips unlike last year."

"Aw, that would be so sad! Ah, I could still remember our trip to Cebu.. I want to try water sports again."

"Go on a trip with Taekwoon then. Or you could just go there for your honeymoon."

"Ah! I know! I will just treat Jongin on a trip when he finally gets a boyfriend." Taekwoon gave out his plan which somehow pressured Jongin.

"Should I feel pressured now?"

"Yes, you should feel it. We don't want you to be alone on our wedding so we really hope you'd have your own boyfriend when the time comes. And Jongin, the wedding would be on the 28th. It's already January 11th and in 3 days, you'll turn a year older." The playful Wonshik became serious in one snap, even Jongin was surprised.

"Yes I know and I tell you, this time I would really try my best not to mess up with my blind dates."

"Jongin, you've said that many times before. Aigoo." The couple just shook their heads after they heard Jongin's statement. 

"But I swear, this time I'll really do it properly! I can't wait to love and be loved.  _ Dare ka wo aishite dare ka wo aisare.. Meguri au naka kore ga saigo no Love _ . Hahaha."  _ (Somebody to love and somebody to love me.. when we meet, that'd surely be the last love) _

"Okay, seems like you're really decided with it. Taekwoon, do you have a friend that Jongin could meet?"

"I have one but this person is still unsure. How about you, Wonshik?"

"I got one. This guy is totally different from the ones I have set up with you before so please.. please. I hope he's the one for you. I told him to meet you on that day."

"When?"

"It's a secret, I'll just tell you when. I'll tell you to just go to the place where you'll meet."

"Can you just tell me when it'll be so I could prepare myself mentally?"

"Jongin, when I met Taekwoon, I wasn't prepared mentally too. I guess this would be better. Shotgun blind dates are way better than the planned ones so good luck!"

\-------

Jongin was anxious even if it's his birthday because he had a lot of things to do at his office. It was like the year end inventories even if it's only the 14th day of the first month of the new year 2020.

"Oh my gosh, of all days! Can someone please give me a break? I think I'll pass out after reading all of these papers! Aish." Jongin whined as he pushed his CEO chair back and looked at the ceiling after he read some proposals and memos.

"Relax, boss. Just breathe. Inhale, exhale. You can do it. Ah, by the way, there's another dinner tonight. I got the reservation under your name Kai at Goshen Café in Cheongdamdong so be there at 7pm."

"Huh? What?? What is this? Another meeting?"

"Just go and you'd know what it is about."

"Aish really Ravi Kim Wonshik, I want to kick your ass so bad!"

"Ah no, only Leo could kick Ravi's ass. Anyway, I'll go ahead. I still have to finish my own stack of proposals, boss."

"Whatever! Aish."

It was already 6:30pm when Jongin arrived at his loft and he jumped straight to his bed as he was about to pass out, only to curse under his breath when a call from Wonshik arrived.

"Ya Jongin, are you already at Goshen Café?"

"A-what?? Oh my gosh, I've forgotten about the dinner meeting! I just got home and I'm so tired!!"

"Ya, you better move your ass now, he might be waiting for you! Take a shower and move! Wear appropriate attire but not too formal, this is just a classy but informal dinner. Jeans would do."

"Fine, I would get moving. Bye."

"Tell me when you get there!"

After washing up and after he styled his hair, Jongin was fetched by the Uber Wonshik hired and went on his way to the restaurant but because of severe traffic during the rush hour, he arrived at the café at 7:30pm. He was pissed but he tried his best to calm down as he thought he would have a dinner with a potential business partner.

"Hello! I'm here for the reservation for Kai? It's made by Ravi."

"Oh yes sir. Good evening. This way, please."

"Are they already here?"

"Yes sir. Actually, he just arrived a few minutes before you did." He was late so he was nervous and worried that he must've given a bad impression to the business partner he'd have a dinner meeting with but when he saw the table reserved for them, it was empty so Jongin was a bit puzzled.

"Uhm, where are they?"

"Ah, maybe they just went to the rest room. Please take a seat and we'll serve the entrées shortly."

The reserved seat was near the candle ring tree and the atmosphere was seriously good so it made Jongin feel at ease. He got a black cardigan on over a striped shirt so it was not too chilly.

"Uhm, Kai ssi?" Jongin heard his name and turned to see who called him, only to see a man that looked like an angel and a pretty boy combined.

"Oh? Yes, I am Kai. You are?"

"My name is Taemin. Hello, nice to meet you. I was told by Ravi to come here tonight and I'm glad you came even if you're very busy."

"Oh yes. Thank you also for coming here and I'm sorry if I arrived late. I almost forgot about this dinner. It's Taemin, right? Nice to meet you." Jongin extended his hand and Taemin took it gladly for a handshake.

"I'm sorry, my hands are cold because I'm nervous. It is actually my first time to come in such a very luxurious place."

"No worries and keep calm. So, which company are you a representative of?"

"Eh? I'm.. actually not here for business."

"Eh? So you're not here for a business meeting with me? No project proposals and stuff like that?"

"Well, I was told to meet you for a different reason.. I was actually set up for a blind date."

"Omo. Date? I'm sorry! Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I thought that punk Ravi sent me here for a business meeting. I'm very sorry!"

"It's okay. Do you do this a lot? I mean.. do you go to blind dates frequently and such?"

"Ravi set me up on dates but I screwed it all up. I actually, think I have no luck in this but I'd still want to try and maybe find someone who I would get along with. How about you?"

"It's my first time to try meeting with someone I wasn't introduced beforehand so I am a bit nervous. I hope you'd understand."

"No no, it's okay. Alright so you.. Taemin ssi, is my blind date, right?"

"Yes I am."

"Okay. Just think of me as your long time friend. Let's make each other comfortable! Don't be shy. And I bet you're also Ravi's friend? I'm his best friend so you could count on me."

"Thank you. You're very considerate."

"Before anything else, let's order dinner first. I'm quite hungry and we should order so we could eat. What would you want to have?"

"I'll just get a ribeye steak and beef salad with peanut dressing."

"Oh, nice choice. I'll get the chicken caesar salad and grilled buttered lobster. How about drinks?"

"A glass of lemonade would do. Thank you."

"Strawberry juice for me. How about desserts?"

"Do you have cheesecakes?" Taemin asked the attendant who politely answered.

"Yes, we do have cheesecakes. We have Chicago cheesecake, New York cheesecake, Mixed Berries cheesecake and Triple Decker cheesecake." The attendant said as the two read the menu further.

"I'll get the mixed berries cheesecake then. Kai ssi, maybe we could share on that."

"Oh, make it two servings then. I actually love berries so I might still want more. So you like cheesecakes?"

"Yes! I'm a sucker for cheese and anything dairy. And you love berries too? That's good."

"And you like steaks?"

"Yup. I try not to eat seafoods and poultry because I get skin rashes. Got some allergies and stuff.."

"Oh, that must be so sad. So you can't eat fried chicken? I love chicken so much."

"Maybe a few bites would do. Sometimes if I would have to eat some, I need to drink anti-allergy medicines first."

"I see. Well, steak is great. It's a good choice. How do you like your steak?"

"I like it medium rare. It's the best!"

"Are you a steak enthusiast?"

"Yes! I eat a lot of meat and it's actually recommended in my diet so as much as possible, I stay away from other foods."

"That's interesting. I've never met a super red meat lover before since people tend to choose white meat instead, but that's nice. By the way, I would have to ask something personal. So you're Taemin, Wonshik's friend too, right?"

"Yes. I'm Lee Taemin, Kim Wonshik's friend."

"Oh so you're a Lee. I'm Kai and my real name is Kim Jongin. I work with Ravi at a company and I'm so tired of seeing his face since we were high school. I've known him long enough to blackmail him if ever he betrays me. How about you?"

"I am Wonshik and Taekwoon's mutual friend. I was the one who set them up on a date."

"Oh really? So that man set you up on a date in return after a few years?"

"You could say that. Haha. You work at the same company as him? That must be very difficult for you because that man is so loud."

"That's very true! Aigoo. Anyway, where do you work?"

"I'm a freelance artist and interior designer. During summer, I organize free summer camps for kids who wants to learn how to draw."

"Wow, that's very nice! I'm also an artist too but I'm working at the food and beverage industry. Sadly, the artistic side is pushed back because of it."

"Oh, you should still pursue art even if you're busy. It could be a stress reliever."

"It is but lately, I have been very lazy plus I lack motivation and inspiration. Anyway, what made you agree with Wonshik to go on a blind date, aside from the fact that he did it for you as his payback?"

"Hmmm.. I agreed with what he wanted maybe because he also wants me to find someone to love? Personally, I also want somebody to love me too. You know, sometimes it gets so lonely. I was there at Taekwoon's party and I witnessed how Wonshik proposed. I'm very happy for them but at times, I envy them a lot."

"Oh my gosh, I agree! It really gets lonely sometimes. But wait, you were at Taekwoon's party? I was there too! What was your costume? I was David Bowie with clothes on."

"Ah me? I was Cheshire Cat but I didn't stay long after the proposal."

"I see. Yeah, lonely hours really get the best of me. It's as if life is boring and you're living like a robot without any reason or even enthusiasm. So the two of us have the same view on why we still do this.."

"Kai, are you.. open to be in a relationship?"

"Yes I am. I am very eager to be in a relationship as long as I would be able to find a good partner."

"That's good. Tell me about yourself, Kai. I'm quite curious. Ah! When's your birthday?"

"Birthday? Ah haha it's actually my birthday today."

"Today? Really? No joke?"

"Yes. January 14, 1994 is my birthday. Here's a proof." Jongin showed his driver's license and Taemin was surprised because it was really Jongin's birthday.

"Oh, happy birthday to you then! I'm honored to be someone you get to spend your special day with."

"Thanks. It was actually just an ordinary day for me, I had work for the whole day then this."

"Ooh. Sorry if this meeting took your supposedly time to rest alone after a busy day. But still, I'm very happy to meet you on your special day. And you were born in 1994? Hah, call me hyung then. I was born July 18, 1993." Taemin showed his license and Jongin got dumbfounded.

"Hyung.. sorry."

"I was just joking. We could be friends.. or we could be more than friends if you want.."

"Taemin.."

"You seem to be a very nice person. It may be too soon but I could tell that you have a great heart. You're a very considerate person and I'd be happy to know more about you."

"Does that mean you like me?"

"I don't know.. I was surprised when I saw you earlier but as time passed, I became comfortable. The two of us talked like we've known each other for years and I'm glad that I went on this blind date."

"You're such a very sweet and appreciative person, Taemin. Thank you."

"No worries. And since it's your birthday, we should celebrate."

Taemin and Jongin exchanged glances as they ate their food and laughed at most of the things they talked about. The night was still young and they've decided to go around the city so Taemin drove and took Jongin to a place overlooking the night lights of Seoul after they bought a strawberry cake and sparklers that they could light up for a birthday wish.

"It's still early so we could still celebrate the day that you were born. Year 1994, on the same date while I was only going 6 months old, Kim Jongin was born. Who would've thought that 26 years after that day, we'd get to meet. It's very nice to meet you, Kai. I'm thankful for the heavens and also to your parents for bringing you to the world because if not for them, I wouldn't meet you."

"You're so sweet! Thank you."

"Make a wish then blow the sparklers."

" _ 'I wish this would succeed and this guy would be with me forever. I like him and I hope he'll like me too.' _ There."

"I hope the wish you made would come true!" Taemin smiled and the birthday man saw how his date made him smile with just the little things.

"Thank you! I'm really touched!" Jongin didn't stop himself and hugged Taemin. At first, Taemin was flustered but he eventually hugged Jongin back. Jongin felt all the love that radiated from his sincere embrace and was very happy for it.

"It may be too soon to say this but I like you. I hope you'd like me too and we could go on more dates. I want to know more about you, Taemin."

"Same here. Do you.. do you want to start dating?"

"Dating as in going out on dates or dating as in having an exclusive relationship?"

"If you're game enough to try.. it's up to you. I'll be okay with whatever you want."

"Would it be okay to take it slow first? I mean, we could meet up and get closer but the relationship part.. maybe I'll be okay with it after a few more dates? I don't want to give it all in too soon. You might get so flustered and you might think of me differently."

"It's fine and it's fair enough for me. Anyway, it's getting late. I bet you have work tomorrow so you should also take some rest. It's been a long day for you."

"I could skip it, actually. To tell you honestly, I'm the CEO and Wonshik is my VP."

"Oh. I thought.. oh wow. Hahaha. That's good but as the CEO, you must be burdened with a lot of responsibilities. I hope you'd do and finish all your work well."

"Same to you. Someday, I want to see the artworks and the designs you made."

"I'll open up a showroom this year, I'll invite you to take a look and give a fair judgement when it's up."

"I'd love that."

"How about an ice cream before we go? The ice cream bars at the convenience store look so delicious."

"Sure. I miss eating those ice cream bars too."

That night, Taemin insisted to drive Jongin over to his house as he wanted to see the structure of his loft's building and the lobby design.

"If you don't have any schedules and I'm just here, you can come over and I'll cook something for you. Thank you for spending the night and my birthday with me. I'm glad that I went on a date with you. Till next time?"

"Yes sure! Next time sounds good. Tell me when you're available, I could always adjust my schedules."

"Alright. I'll really invite you over next time. It's just late and you'd have to drive back so I'll let you go. See you soonest, Taemin!"

"Yes, see you soon! Happy birthday, Jongin!" Taemin gave Jongin a hug and the birthday boy melted in a puddle of goo.

Jongin was all-smiles like a highschooler who finally got his crush's attention. He felt a lot of things and he literally wanted to scream because after so many failed attempts of finding a potential partner from the blind dates Wonshik arranged for him, Jongin succeeded and finally found someone who was as game as he is.

"Fucking fuck! Kim Wonshik, you punk. Thank you for this wonderful birthday gift! This is awesome!" He screamed as he went to take a shower and went to bed giggling.

It's only been 2 days yet Jongin and Taemin have agreed to meet again at a different café, after both of them said that they've missed each other's company.

"Hello Taemin!! Long time no see! I miss you."

"Yeah, 2 days seemed to be a long time. I miss you too, Jongin. How have you been?"

"I'm doing good! And I'm happy to see you again, really. Ah, do you want something to drink?"

"I'll buy it for us. What do you want? Anything strawberry based? How about strawberries and cream ice blended?"

"That's good but I'll pick an iced latte today."

"Alright. How about cakes?"

"It's up to you, babe." Jongin winked and Taemin just laughed.

They got closer as they bonded over their iced coffees and mixed berries cheesecakes. Jongin initiated skinship and surprisingly, Taemin was okay with it. Jongin was impressed by it, not knowing that Taemin enjoys it so much because being touched is normal in his nature.

"So.. it's our second date and I realized that it's your second time to wear stripes. Is that your uniform?" Taemin asked, a bit confused yet happy because Jongin likes his favorite print.

"Ah no. I just feel like wearing stripes too. And I have a lot of striped clothing in my closet and figured that I should wear them because plain tops look boring especially when it's used again and again."

"It suits you. Actually, stripes is my favorite so I have a lot of striped tees and clothes at home too."

"Wait.. you're also wearing one right?"

"Yes I'm also wearing stripes." Taemin took off his black cardigan and Jongin was surprised because they almost have the same top - a striped long sleeve turtleneck tee.

"Omo. We didn't plan this, right?"

"No, definitely not. That's actually one of the things that made me smile. It's nice to see you wearing the things that I like and it made me feel even better because it turns out that you like it too."

"Yeah. This is crazy, it's like we're sharing the same braincell. Why do I feel like we're meant to be? Haha." Jongin blushed as Taemin smiled at him.

"You're cute! You're blushing! You must really like the fact that we're wearing almost the same pieces."

"Yes, I really like it! It gives off that couple look vibe. You know those couple items.. couple tees and stuff." Jongin suddenly became shy talking about it so he blushed again.

"You're so adorable and so soft. I'm glad you like the idea of us looking like a couple."

"Of course. I've told you I like you, right? And I really do. I mean it."

"Thank you. I like you too, Jongin." For the first time, Taemin blushed and his chubby cheeks went red. And with his wide smile, he looked like a cat with whiskers. Jongin thought that Taemin was so cute and adorable too, and he thought that Taemin is also a sweet guy - definitely a perfect match for a romantic guy like him.

Jongin took Taemin to his loft after their café date, and the interior designer was amazed of the intricate pieces of furnitures and designs on his place.

"Oh wow. Your place is definitely a haven for artists. And you made that? That's so good!" Taemin looked at the painting of a little boy hugging a cute bear. He also went onto the next piece - a painting of cute brown baby bears and a chibi little boy following them.

"Jongin, do you like bears?"

"Yes! Since I was a kid, I was associated with bears andI love bear hugs - the super tight hugs I don't want to ever let go. I like them because I hibernate like them, and I'm also cute like bears so I think I'm really one of them too."

"You're so cute! It's really adorable of you to call yourself a bear." Taemin didn't expect it but the bear Kai gave him a bear hug to also savor the moment.

"Because hugs like this really make someone feel special and loved. Besides, I believe that hugs can't be done by only one person. It takes at least 2 people to share a hug, and both would benefit from it. When you give a hug, you also get a hug back."

"You're so pure, Jongin. You're such a very interesting and lovable person. I'm glad I've met you."

"I'm glad I still went onto that date even if I was already at home when Wonshik checked on me."

"You what? Oh my gosh. I thought you went there directly after work!"

"I was already at home at 6:30pm and was only reminded by Wonshik of that date so I did my thing in record time and went. I was tired but I'm happy I pushed myself more to go there because if I didn't, I would've never met you. And I would never be this happy, plus I'll never gonna take you here at my place. Ah, let's take a photo. I'm sure Wonshik would be happy to see this."

"Have you told him about me?"

"Not yet, and he wouldn't know until their wedding. Would that be okay with you?"

"Oh alright."

"You're so oblivious, huh? I'm practically asking you to be my date on their wedding. Would you be my date on Wonshik and Taekwoon's special day?"

"Oh. It's just.. I don't want to assume things but since you cleared things then sure, I'll gladly be your date on their wedding."

The two budding lovers went on two more dates before they went to find some classy outfits for Wonshik and Taekwoon's wedding. Jongin got himself a dark gray vertical stripe suit while Taemin got a navy blue vertical stripe suit. When they tried it at the same time, they just laughed because they really looked like they're wearing a couple suit.

"Oh. The two of us look good in these suits. Woah." Taemin arranged his sleeve while Jongin stared at their reflection on the mirror.

"Taemin ah, look at the mirror. Look at our reflections."

"What? Why?"

"Look closely.. I think we resemble each other.. even if it's just a little."

"Really? So you're saying that Taemin looks like Jongin and Jongin looks like Taemin?"

"Yup! And I'm quite relieved with that because they said that people who resemble each other are really comfortable together. It's like picking up habits but this time, it's picking up and sharing physical features."

"I've never heard of that before, but I'm glad we resemble each other because it means you're comfortable with me too."

"Yes. I am very comfortable with you, Taemin."

They got some pizzas as their snack while they went to watch a movie at Jongin's loft. Since Taemin have become familiar with Jongin's home, he helped him wash the dishes.

"Taemin, I told you, you don't have to do that. It's fine! Be my guest."

"But you told me that we're comfortable with each other. It's okay, I'm comfortable that's why I'm doing this. Besides, I don't want to burden you with the pile of dishes later on when I leave."

"Taemin.."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to spend the night here? I mean, we'll just sleep. I just want to be with you.. of course, only if you're okay with it."

"Oh.. okay. I don't have clothes to change though. But it's fine, maybe I-"

"I got you. I have a lot of clothes here. I could lend you some of my clean pajamas."

"It's too much to borrow such personal things from you."

"Where did the  _ 'I'm comfortable with you' _ statement go? I thought you're comfortable with me? I am comfortable with you and I'm willing to lend you some of my clothes. And just think of this place as your second home."

"But Jongin, that's a bit-"

"It's okay. Do you want to get even? Then one of these days, I'll go to your place and do the things you've done here. And don't even think of sleeping on the couch, I have a big bed and both of us would fit there."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am very serious. And I want us to get closer so please? Can you stay for the night and sleep beside Jonginnie?" Jongin pouted and Taemin found him really cute so he eventually said yes.

"Alright, alright. You got me with the pout."

"Yaaay! I swear Taemin, this would be great! Doing this would really make us become closer to each other."

That night, Taemin and Jongin changed onto Jongin's pajamas. Taemin wore the long pants and it covered more than half of his feet when he tiptoed. Jongin found Taemin so cute and he smiled as he never thought he'd be so happy to see someone he like wearing his clothes, and that someone woulf also sleep beside him on his own bed.

"Your bedroom is very cozy. It's fit for a CEO." Taemin said as he laid down the soft bed filled with softer pillows.

"I'm sure your bed is just as nice as mine."

"Nope, it's not as nice as this. Your bed is five-star hotel grade, mine is just a futon over the floor."

"Nah, it's okay. Besides, I would visit your house too and I would sleep on that futon over the floor soon. I'm even excited for it."

"Would you really sleep there even if I only have a futon?"

"Yes of course! I mean, why not? Mattresses or beds aren't important, what matters is I'm with you. Even if it's a rock hard floor or a bumpy bamboo bed, I'll sleep there with you."

"You.. you like me that much?"

"Yes. I really like you, Taemin. This may still be too early but everyday, I get more inspired and I look forward to see you again. I know I may look like a lovestrucked highschool kid but I really am. I hope you feel the same way for me."

"Actually, same. I'm not just vocal about it because I'm not sure how to express myself. I might scare you if I do and in a blink, you might run away from me."

"I'm quite an understanding person so you don't have to worry about those things. Anyway, let's just enjoy our time to sleep for the first time together. I'll give you a bear hug while we're asleep, that's a heads up so you won't get surprised, okay?"

"You're really cute, Jongin. Goodnight!" Taemin giggled as he looked onto Jongin's face.

"Goodnight, Taeminnie." Jongin smiled then hugged Taemin until they fell asleep.

Jongin was deeply asleep like a hibernating bear so he didn't flinch even when Taemin moved out from his bear hug. Taemin sprinted towards the refrigerator as he got his cat ears, whiskers, claws and tail back. He searched for milk inside Jongin's refrigerator and luckily, he found one. After he drank half a glass, he saw his reflection on the mirror across the dining table and sighed.

"Taemin ah, you shouldn't be doing this. The man is falling for you and he doesn't know about your secret yet. Are you going to live your life without telling him the truth? Are you gonna continue pretending to be a human like him even if you'd struggle to hide your real form most especially at times like this?" Taemin told himself as he sat by the dining table.

"What should I do? Should I tell him the truth about my real form? I'm sure he would despise me like the people I used to like. When he finds out that I'm a cat hybrid, it would be the end for me. I'm sure he'll get mad because I didn't tell him about it.. Ah, this is so hard. I think I have to go back home.." but Taemin doesn't have the energy to go home at 3am, it'd be dangerous for him and he might get attacked so he just settled back at the bed and tried to go back to sleep.

\---

On the day before Wonshik and Taekwoon's wedding, Jongin decided to visit and stay at Taemin's loft for the night. He was very excited to be at Taemin's place because he thought that they'll get closer than ever, especially he would also be spending the night at Taemin's place - just like what Taemin did before.

"Welcome, Jongin. This is my place. I'm sorry if it's messy, my cat didn't behave again."

"You have a cat?"

"Yes, I have a cat and his name is Mimi."

"Where is he?"

"I made my older brother look after him first. I was quite concerned because you might not like cats."

"No, I'm fine with cats even if I have 3 dogs at my family's home. I'm a natural animal lover so I'm okay with pets."

"I actually have a cat named Mimi and two dogs named Adam and Eve though they're at my older brother's house. Do you like cats? You know, domestic cats, local cats, foreign cats and stuff."

"I'm perfectly fine with them. If I would be given a chance to be with Taeminnie and his cat, I would like it."

"Really?"

"Yup. And I don't mind to have a cat that'd roam around when I'm with you. I'm pretty sure you also have a beautiful cat. Do you have pictures of him?"

"Yes, I do. I'll show you some. Here."

"Oh? Taeminnie, your cat looks like you!"

"Huh? What?" For the first time since they started going on dates, Taemin felt so nervous.

"Yes! He looks like you! He's as beautiful as his owner. Woah, and you have the same blue gray eyes! It's a good combination, you have a super beautiful cat and you're the super beautiful and lovely cat owner."

"Ah haha thank you. Do you want to explore my place? I'll also get you some clothes you could change onto."

"Your place is very nice, it's very minimalist and very cat-loving. You have a lot of cat-inspired designs and it shows your love for art, design and cats."

"Thank you. I'd just order something for our dinner. If you want, you could wash up."

"Can I have a hug first? I miss you."

"Really? We just saw each other yesterday though.."

"I don't know.. I just thought that hugging you here at your place would feel very different. I mean, very special."

"You're really so sweet. For a big boy like you, you're definitely a baby."

"I'm your baby, always remember that."

"Oh, you're my baby? It's getting dark now, I should put my baby to sleep then."

"Nooooo, it's too early! Can I just hug you while you order our food?"

"Alright." Jongin got his face on Taemin's neck and smiled. Taemin could feel Jongin's breath against his neck so he giggled as he finished ordering the food they'd eat for their dinner.

"Taeminnie.."

"Um?"

"Are you happy with me?"

"Yes, I am! I'm very happy with you. I don't know, I've never felt this way before and for some reasons, it's terrifying but it also makes me happy."

"Me too.." Taemin saw the want in Jongin's eyes and little did he know, his lips was brushed with Jongin's lips. At first, Taemin was surprised but he eventually closed his eyes and kissed Jongin back. It was a soft kiss shared between two people falling in love, and they're not trying to hold back anymore.

"Taemin.. I.. I think I'm in love with you. Are you in love with me too?"

"Yes! Yes Jongin, I am in love with you too! But you should know me well first. I don't want to scare you off but there's still a lot of things you'd need to know about me, before anything else."

"Like what?"

"The real me. Who I am, how I live.. and how this would work if ever we'd continue. And I want to know more about you too. I know we are very much attracted to each other but I still want to be careful. I don't want to fall recklessly in love only to be left devastated just because you don't fully know me yet."

"Taemin, do you trust me?"

"Yes, I trust you but I don't trust myself enough. I like you, I love you and I'm very attracted to you but can you give me more time? At least, a week?"

"Of course, love. But can I hug and kiss you even if you'd be asking for that one week? I'm afraid I'd terribly miss you and your lips."

"Sure, hugs and kisses are fine but as much as possible, not anything beyond that - at least for a week. Would it be okay with you?"

"I appreciate the way you let me know that you're still trying to open yourself up to me completely. And don't worry, it's okay. I'll wait for you and I'll wait for the time that you're fully ready. I love you and I'll treat you right, you're not just someone I'd date only to take you in bed. I'm serious about this, and I'm serious about us."

"Thank you for being so understanding, Jongin." Taemin said even if he was still worried and still unsure if Jongin would say the same thing after he reveal his real form.

It was a good thing their dinner arrived so their bodies cooled down as they ate. Jongin was surprised especially when Taemin ordered KFC chicken, his favorite even if Taemin only eat chicken sometimes.

"Oh. Do you like KFC?" Jongin asked as he tried his best not to smile widely - because of KFC chicken and because Taemin likes his favorite too.

"Uhm yeah. I only eat chicken when it's fried and when I eat fried chicken, I always see to it that I'd get it from KFC. I like the mashed potatoes and the spices. And the gravy! I love butter and beef stock so I like it. And don't worry, I already took the anti-allergy medicine."

"KFC is actually my favorite fried chicken of all the fried chicken in the world! Woah. I'm glad we have the same taste!"

"I'm happy you enjoy it even if it's only fast food."

"I actually miss eating KFC. I only eat at the pantry with the nutritionists' menu at work, which is mostly bland and boring."

"Ah, yes I remember. CEO Kai is busy so he only eats at the pantry since he have to go back to work afterwards."

"Yeah, it's a pretty boring life. It's only work then eat then work then go home for me. The only thing that makes me excited is the fact that you're in my life, that we could talk and message each other whenever we're not busy. My life was pretty boring until you came."

"I appreciate the way you appreciate me, really. Thank you so much, Jongin."

"Back then, Wonshik made me go on a lot of blind dates. I wasn't interested at dating so I would show up only to screw things up and eventually go home alone. Some were interested to know me more but I didn't keep the communication open so I just let them until they completely gave up. Then lately, at least before we met each other, I went to three blind dates. I liked this Chinese businessman because he's nice, but both of us were not open in long distance relationships so we just stayed as friends. After that, I met Taekwoon's soccer player friend. He's nice, he's handsome and I was interested in him but he's not into commitments. Then that person set me up on a date with another guy that I found handsome. He's actually the other guy's fanboy, and he's very nice too. We talked at a café but he turned me down even before I confessed that I like him because he told me that he wasn't the one for me and someone would come into my life in the most unexpected day. Actually, that person talked about you."

"Me? How?"

"That person knows palm reading and he could see the future in people's eyes."

"Oh wow, that's cool!"

"Indeed! He told me I'd meet a man who looks so pretty for a boy. The man have blue gray eyes that sometimes become a shade of pearl aqua, have black hair.. have milky skin but also have a few resemblance to light gray.. have chubby cheeks and very plump lips. And he told me that when I look at myself in the mirror, I'd definitely see the resemblance. He may even pass as my doppleganger but he's a few centimeters shorter, and I'd be smitten over him as he could light up my world with a single smile. All of those things were surprisingly your qualities so I know that you're the one, you're the right one because he saw you in my future."

"That's so goosebumps inducing.. I've never thought someone would precisely describe a man he have never seen before."

"I was surprised too but I was awestrucked and very impressed when all of the things he said were your reality. And another one, he told me something about black and white stripes. He told me that I could use it as a sign and indeed, that night, we were both wearing stripes."

"This is too good to be true. Wow."

"Yes! But I guess that's how my reality goes and I love it! I love every single thing about you. It makes me feel very accomplished and now I know the reason why all the blind dates I've been to got screwed. It's because they were not the right one for me."

"I'm speechless.. I don't know what to say."

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything about it. I just really want you to know that I'm serious in this, and I've decided to love you. It's my choice and I choose you. I hope you'd choose me too."

"I hope that would still be your choice when I tell you about my story."

"Can you tell me about it?"

"I will. I will tell you but maybe after tomorrow. As much as I want to tell you about it, I want to savor the moment with you here. I love you, Jongin!" This time, Taemin was the one who leaned in for a kiss. Taemin's kisses were so soft and sweet, full of affection, appreciation and sincerity. 

"I've never been so addicted in a kiss before. I love you too, Taeminnie."

"Thank you. Uhm, it's getting late, we have to sleep or we'd be late tomorrow." Taemin kissed him again as he intertwined his fingers with Jongin's.

Jongin and Taemin arrived at the venue together with their matching striped coats. Jongin was Wonshik's best man so he have to stay at a different area while Taemin was seated at the first row of important guests.

"Honestly, I never thought this day would come. Knowing Wonshik, I never thought that one day he would get married and he would get married before I do. But I guess because of love, his views in life changed. Thanks to Taekwoon, my best friend's life turned upside down. You got his neck and he was eager to make you bite it, and I'm very happy that you're gonna bite down and mark him as yours forever. Wonshik ah, congratulations! And Taekwoon ah, good luck! I hope you'd be able to live your life in peace even if Wonshik is around. I love you two!! Please live a happy married life and make me an uncle soon!"

"Thank you, Jongin ah!!"

It's time to eat but since Taemin and Jongin were still far apart, they decided to just meet at the lobby from time to time. After the ceremony, Wonshik finally went on his way to talk to Jongin.

"Oh wowowowowow Congratulations Wonshik!! Ravi is now out of the market!! Ayaya!!" Jongin said as he playfully hit his best friend's arm.

"Thanks! I'm very happy now but I still want my best friend to be happy. So how was it? You haven't told me anything about the blind date! Ah, I'm sure you screwed it up again so you went here without a date. Seeing both of you here and knowing that you're not talking, I bet it became so messed up to the point that it's awkward."

"We're actually dating now."

"You.. you what? What did you say? Wait, I think there's something in my ear."

"Taemin and I are dating because we're very interested and attached to each other. We went on a few dates after that first meeting, and we even bought matching coats together. Haven't you noticed?"

"Oh my gosh. Am I dreaming? Am I hallucinating? Kim Jongin Kai is dating someone now? And you're saying you're dating Lee Taemin?!"

"Yes. After that date, we've exchanged phone numbers, met up for more dates then eventually went to each other's lofts and slept together."

"You what?!?! I never thought you'd be that excited and fast, Jongin ah."

"No, we haven't done anything yet! We just slept, nothing more. We exchanged some hugs and kisses but nothing more than that, really."

"Oh? I thought you already went on that stage. That'd be too fast for a serious relationship! Well, is it a serious relationship to you or not?"

"I'm serious but I'm still waiting for him to be ready for that, since we want to know each other more. I'm happy because I also have self control but of course, if there's a chance, I'd be happy to do something that's more than just hugs and kisses."

"I see. Now I know why it all went wrong with your previous blind dates. Humans don't suit you and you're for cat hybrids."

"Huh? What?"

"Wait, you didn't know? He didn't tell you yet?"

"What are you saying?"

"Uh oh. Oh gosh, me and my big mouth! Maybe you could just ask him about it. But he's my friend, also Taekwoon's friend and we know about it. I'm just surprised that he haven't told you that yet after all those dates and sleepovers. Anyway, don't take it too seriously. I think you've already fallen for him and you'd be okay regardless of who and what he is."

Jongin went back to his seat feeling different. He felt betrayed especially with what Wonshik have revealed. Taemin is not human, he's a hybrid; he's a cat hybrid and he doesn't know how to deal with that information.

"So Taemin is a cat hybrid? Like one of those people with cat ears, whiskers and tail? And someone with claws? Does that explains the color of his eyes? Oh my gosh??" Jongin was drowning in his emotions and confusion so he just went to the mobile bar and got some drinks. Jongin was on his fifth glass of Appletini when he saw Taemin going to his direction.

"Jongin! You're drinking.. you could've told me and I could've went with you here."

"Taeminnie my love.. let's drink! I'm feeling a lot of things, plus Wonshik and Taekwoon are now married! Uwah. I'm so happy for them. Come on, drink up!"

"Ah, I don't think I should drink when I would have to drive you home later."

"No no it's okay. If we can't drive, I'll just get a room for the two of us to stay at. Drink up and celebrate with me!"

"But I don't want you to spend so much for a room when we could just-"

"Just drink it and I'll take care of everything later on. Come on, Taem! Drink it." But Taemin only stared at the glass of Appletini Jongin gave him.

"Taem? You don't like it?"

"Huh? Ah no. It's just.. I'm not used to drinking alcohol and stuff."

"Oh okay, I'll just drink it for you. I'll just be your black knight then. I'll drink everything that you won't drink."

"Does the bar offer something with cream or milk instead?"

"I think they do. Oh, they have Bailey's here. This would be perfect for you." Jongin gave Taemin the drink and since it has milk and cream, Taemin drank it in one shot.

"Is it good?"

"Yeah, it's good."

"Let's drink more! I thought you're just getting me drunk.. And I thought you're hiding something from me, that's why you don't drink."

"And what would I hide from you then?"

"I don't know.." 

After a few drinks, Wonshik and Taekwoon went by their cocktail table. The newly married couple was surprised when they saw Jongin drinking so much, but they are shocked when they saw Taemin drinking too. Their cat hybrid friend never drank alcohol so they were worried since cat hybrids tend to get drunk easier than humans and their real hybrid forms come out whenever they're intoxicated.

"Ya Taemin, don't drink anymore! Jongin ah, don't give Taemin any alcohol, he might pass out!"

"Nah, Taemin likes it, right?"

"Yes. It's good!"

"Oh my gosh. Alright we'll gonna get a room ready for you two then. I'm pretty sure you won't be able to drive home."

Taekwoon already gave the keycard of the room to Jongin yet they still continued to drink. Taemin's face was flustered red and his cheeks were like tomatoes that's about to pop so Taekwoon told Jongin to stop Taemin from drinking more.

"Taem, are you okay?" Jongin asked, his head also started to spin.

"Yes. Ah, I never thought that it'd be this good! I'll definitely buy one tomorrow so I could drink again. Hehe." Taemin giggled as he drank another shot.

"My head is starting to spin. Do you want to go to the room?"

"The party hasn't ended.. let's drink more."

"Wait for me here, okay? I'll just get some water." Jongin left Taemin who slowly unveiled his real self. His eyes became pearl aqua and his cat ears slowly appeared. When Jongin went back, he saw Taemin with his whiskers out.

"Taemin, drink it up and we'll go to the room, okay? I think we've already drank a lot."

"But Taeminnie still wants to drink.." Taemin pouted and Jongin smiled as he pinched his boyfriend's cheeks.

"You're so cute, you're like a cat."

"I am a cat so I'm naturally cute."

"You mean.."

"Yup, I'm a hybrid. I'm a cat hybrid to be exact. Look at my ears, aren't they pretty? I also have a tail but I can't show it to you here, it's tucked inside my pants."

"So you're really a.."

"I'm not human, Jongin. There, it feels better now that I've finally said it. I know I should've told you about it before we even ate at that restaurant so you could've stopped the things you've felt for me. But I'm okay, I'll be okay even if you turn away and even if you won't meet me after this. It's been a cycle for me, I like humans and I date them only to eventually get ditched after they found out that I'm not like them. I'll be okay, I'm ready for this. Thank you for the days and nights we've spent, I appreciate everything that you've told me before and I would keep those good memories with me until the end. I guess I should also just stop meeting humans because it's clearly a different world, a different dimension from the world and dimension I live in and truly belong to. I should just go and date creatures like me instead. I'm really sorry, I led you on and lied about a lot of things. Excuse me sir, I have to go." Taemin stood up, bowed and tried to go away from Jongin's sight but Jongin was sober enough and quick enough to grab Taemin's wrist.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I'll leave.. out of your sight and out of your human world. I clearly don't belong here and even if I try to act and look like human, in the end, I'm still a cat hybrid. It's okay, you've already made me happy enough during those days so I'll just be contented with the memories. I hope that's also enough for you to believe and try to have blind dates again. This time, it wasn't you who screwed it up. It's me."

"Why are you leaving me? I thought you love me?"

"I don't even know what love is, Jongin. I don't even know if I am capable of feeling that, most especially I am not human like you."

"Please Taemin? Don't leave. Don't leave me. Please stay with me.. at least for the night at my room. I'm drunk and I'm getting so dizzy. Please.. at least, take me up to the room.."

"Alright. Seems like you can't go there on your own, I'll take you there." 

Taemin supported Jongin's body as they went out of the elevator to the 14th floor, room 1418. When the door closed behind them, Jongin immediately hugged Taemin tightly.

"Please.. please don't go. Please don't leave me. I would definitely get lonely.. I love you and even if I'm still surprised of what you've told me, I will try to understand you slowly. Just please.. don't leave." Jongin held Taemin's face and kissed him deeply. Their mouths may have tasted like apple and cream chocolate but it was burning with desire and want.

"Now that you've told me the truth, can you reveal yourself?" Jongin looked at Taemin's eyes that changed to viper pupils. Jongin also touched Taemin's fluffly ears as he pouted.

"You're still very beautiful.. your whiskers are so cute. I want to know more of you.. I want to see more of you. Please show me." Jongin kissed Taemin again as he unbuttoned Taemin's suit, with each of the garment he wore was thrown to the floor one at a time until his black striped slacks pooled by his ankles. Taemin got his tail out of his boxers and Jongin got more mesmerized with Taemin's beauty.

"Your tail.. it's so beautiful! I mean.. now I know how extraordinary you are. You're definitely not human because you're one of a kind, but your face is far more beautiful than any human face that I've ever seen."

"Aren't you disgusted with me? I'm not human and I am a cat! I have this dirty coat and I have claws that could harm you!"

"I trust you enough and I know you won't harm me because you're a good person. You're a good boy, a good guy and a good man. Now, you're also a good catboy."

"This is ridiculous! Jongin-"

"Can you.. kiss me? I want to feel your fangs too."

"Jongin, are you serious?!"

"Yes! And I am very hungry for your kisses! I love you and even if you're not human - even if you're a cat hybrid or whatever, it is still you. I may still need to process everything slowly but I love you and I won't let that love go just because of our difference!"

"Jongin, we have different body structures! I may have a cock but I could get pregnant! And if I do get pregnant, I would bear kittens and not babies!"

"We could always try, especially I am human! And have you forgotten what I've said before? That as long as I would be with you, even if I have to live with cats, I'll be okay with it? Well, if I would have baby catboys and baby catgirls, I would love that too most especially if they were conceived out of our love!"

"But.. but Jongin.." Taemin tried to hold his tears back because he was deeply touched with the fact that Jongin thought of being with him for a long time, along with the fact that he's open in having kids with him even if they'd have kittens.

"Trust me, Taemin. It's already 2020, those trivial things are already so-last decade. I love you and I would still love you even if we're slightly different. Please, trust me. I'm not the same as the humans you met, nor the bastards you dated who left after they've found out that you're a hybrid. And just so you know, I am the CEO of the company who specializes in your kind's food so I would definitely accept you because I have long accepted your kind in my life and existence."

"Really?? You mean.."

"Yes, the hybrid food that you eat was my idea and my recipe! So please, trust me. I've accepted your kind so of course, I'll accept you too."

"Even if I'm like this?" Taemin scratched his cat ears and meowed.

"Whatever you look like, as long as it is you, Taeminnie, I would love you."

"Even if I turn into Mimi?" Jongin was surprised when Taemin became Mimi, the ice gray cat with pearl aqua blue eyes.

"Yes baby. Even if you're Taeminnie or you're Mimi, I would still love you. But give me time to understand everything, okay? I would also want to live in your world." Jongin carried Mimi the cat towards the bedroom. Mimi behaved while Jongin slowly took off his clothes but when Jongin pulled his pants down, he heard Taemin cleared his throat so he chuckled.

"We should drink water first before going to sleep. We drank a lot because we got carried away." Jongin gave a glass of water to Taemin who immediately gulped the contents.

"I wasn't carried away though. But somehow, I want to see you without that for the first time." Taemin winked, eyeing Jongin's boxers. Jongin's blood rushed through his body and it eventually woke him up.

"Does that mean.."

"Yes, I'm ready." Taemin crawled towards Jongin and touched his face.

"Uhm.. I'm not yet familiar with your body but are you in heat?"

"Not yet and if I am, I would have to go somewhere far. Cat hybrids like me would attract hybrid tomcats, uh the playboy cat hybrids easily because of the pheromones I'll release. Those tomcats go around to fuck a lot of cat hybrids to have kittens and continue their bloodline so they would definitely go after cat hybrids in heat."

"Noooo! No, I won't let you go away especially it's dangerous! Please tell me when your heat is coming and I'd be here to protect you from bastard playboy cats! I don't want my Taeminnie to get fucked by any tomcat out there! I myself haven't even done that yet!"

"Are you in the mood? Or do I have to seduce you?"

"Uhm.. are you really ready?"

"I'm always ready, I just told you to give me time because you don't know my real form yet. But since you told me that you're okay with dating a cat hybrid like me, are you also open to having sex with one?"

"Of course I am. But are you really sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm very sure. Wait, I think you don't want it. You're still in denial so it's okay, just forget about it. Let's just sleep. Sorry."

"It's not that I don't like it. We're both intoxicated and I just wanted our first time to be full of love."

"If we do it now, does that mean we'll only do it half heartedly?" Taemin pouted and his pearl aqua eyes became so cute, he looked like Puss In Boots.

"I'm nervous, that's my reason. I love you but I am nervous."

"Aigoo, my mighty love is nervous. My body structure is the same as you, except from the fact that I could get pregnant if you'd release it while I'm in heat. That's the only difference of my kind compared to humans. Even if I fuck you, you won't get pregnant but if you fuck me during my heat, it would be 'welcome babies' for us."

"But you're really not in heat now, right?"

"Nope. Not yet."

"Okay, let's do it then. I love you." Taemin was the feline hybrid but Jongin was the one who attacked him with kisses. Jongin was hungry, he was very hungry and he finally loosened up after he decided to forget about self control most especially Taemin was seriously making it hard for him to resist. Taemin was impatient too, and he almost ripped Jongin's boxers off when he pulled it down with his now-human hands. Jongin just chuckled because Taemin was so excited.

"Relax! You're gonna have it, love. You're still in your boxers too."

"Meow." Taemin pleaded with his pout so Jongin planted a kiss on his lips as he himself pulled Taemin's boxers down.

"Oh wow. Why do I feel like I want to be taken too? You're so big." Jongin was also impressed with Taemin's cock so he helped himself and kissed the head.

"Jonginnie.. please! I'll be leaking!"

"Okay, I'll stop. But I need you to touch me first so I would get hard enough." Taemin agreed and got so excited with the sight of Jongin's cock so he licked the head, kissed it until he himself have sucked the growing erection. In a blink, Taemin deepthroated Jongin.

"Taeminnie, enough! That's enough, it's hard enough! Come here." Jongin pulled Taemin into an embrace and kissed him deeply as he laid him down and lined his cock onto his entrance. Taemin leaked not only by his cock but also by his hole. He was too excited, Taemin got himself wet after deepthroating Jongin.

"I'll be going in, okay? I love you, Taeminnie." Taemin was about to answer him but he decided to stay silent as he held onto Jongin's arms since Jongin's cock slowly penetrated his insides.

"Taem, tell me how you're feeling.."

"I'd rather stay silent or I would moan like a cat. We might wake up guests from the other rooms!!"

"Really? Uh just bite the pillow then. Ah oh my gosh, you're so tight yet so wet!! Are you really this tight??"

"It must be like that since it's my first time."

"Your what?!? Your first time? As in first time having sex? With a human?"

"Nope. It's the first sex I've ever experienced in my life."

"Goodness Taemin, you should've told me!! I thought you've done this before so I went ahead and penetrated you without extra care!! I'm so sorry!"

"No, it's totally okay. I love it actually. You're just at the right tempo."

"I'll make it sensual for us.."

"No, just keep the same pace. I love it! If it would always be this good then I would definitely want to spend my life bearing your babies!"

"I'd definitely love that. Hold on, I'll be moving okay?"

"Okay. I love you!"

"I love you too." Jongin thrusted in and out of Taemin madly as Taemin's insides squeezed his cock tightly. Taemin tried to hold his cat moans back but wasn't able to take it when Jongin hugged him only to make him ride his cock. Taemin learned how to grind himself over Jongin's crotch with the hard rock cock inside him. Jongin helped Taemin by intertwining Taemin's fingers with his, arched his back and thrusted in and out of Taemin madly while Taemin sat and sank down on his cock. With their perfect position and penetration, they came at the same time and collapsed to sleep.

Taemin agreed to Jongin's proposal: to move in with him at his loft especially Taemin's heat would be coming in a few weeks. And just like an alpha who protects his mate, Jongin provided everything Taemin needed, especially Taemin's pleas to get fucked while he's in heat. Jongin eagerly complied since Taemin have been the horniest and it gave them mind-blowing orgasms.

Taemin also said yes to Jongin's wedding proposal and got legally married after a week, with their honeymoon just in time for Taemin's heat. After a few months, Taemin gave birth to 4 baby boys named Taeyong, Youngheum, Yukhei and Minhyung.

"Ah, my sons are all so cute. What do you think?" Jongin smiled as he looked over their baby boys by the crib.

"Of course they are, they are our kids and they got your genes. Thankfully they are more human like you than a hybrid like me." Taemin was very happy especially his sons were born very healthy and very cute just like Jongin.

"Why do you despise being a hybrid so much when it's a gift? I actually love the fact that you're a hybrid because that means I could have your kids, and having 4 of them already makes me very happy. It's so nice to see babies that are half me and half the one I love, which is you." Jongin winked and it made Taemin's face go flustered red.

"It's just that.. I don't want my babies to get bullied by humans. You know that I got bullied before so I went back to where hybrids like me live."

"Wait.. so it's you?"

"What?"

"You're my cat hybrid friend when I was still a kid?"

"So you really remember me?"

"Of course! Oh my gosh, Taemin?!? I grew up wondering where that friend would be.. if he's okay and if I would ever see him again.. If he would talk to me again when we see each other again because he's scared of humans since he got bullied before. So it was really you?"

"Yup, it's me. I grew up trying to be more human by hiding my features and by trying to date humans instead of my kind. Well, I tried to look for you when I had enough courage to deal with humans again."

"Oh my gosh.. love. It's really you!"

"I'm quite impressed that a human like you were able to remember me."

"I do! Well actually, you were the reason why I put up the business! I formulated recipes with you in my mind because I don't want you to have a hard time again and get oppressed by humans! Oh my gosh, it's you!"

"Long time no see, friend."

"Wait. Since when did you realize that it's me?"

"I've always known about it and I've always known that it's you. I know your smell, your eyes and your heart. With these cat hybrid eyes, I was able to see through you. And remember the person you went on a date with before you dated me? The one who could do palm reading? That guy is also a hybrid. He's a calico hybrid, a good luck cat."

"You know him?"

"Not personally but he's quite popular in the cat hybrid community."

"Woah. So all this time, you know that it's me?"

"Yeah. And I can't believe that the kid I've played with when I was young remembered me and accepted me for who I am. That means I've never left your mind and that you've also loved me even if we were still kids."

"That's right, maybe I have really loved you since then. Can I hug my friend?"

"I'm not your friend anymore. I'm your wife and the mother of your four sons. Ah, what should I do? In a few weeks, it'd be my heat again."

"Wait.. you'll have another heat wave? You just finished a heat wave last week though??"

"It was false alarm.."

"Okay. I gotta protect my love again from playboy hybrids and tomcats."

"Are you going to cockblock them everytime I go through my heat?"

"Of course! I should be the only one to make love to you. Ah, good thing Wonshik and Taekwoon would come and take our babies with them on a vacation. They'll babysit them like their own babies so we'd be free here." Jongin hugged Taemin so tight, Taemin got squeezed.

"What in the world did I do in my other lives to be blessed with someone like you?" Jongin said as he smiled against Taemin's neck.

"Because you deserve it! And someone told me that I don't have to find love because love would come to me. Indeed, you came."

"You love cheese and you love me though. I love you."

"Yeah, I do. I love you but for me.. I think both of us never left. All this time, we have been inside each other's hearts and minds, and I'm glad we met on the night of your birthday."

"Yeah. It was really a birthday for me. The beginning of my new life, a new life I'll live with you, our kids and our future babies."

"Glad to hear that but Jonginnie.. I think it's here.."

"What is it?"

"Heat." Taemin shyly said as he kissed Jongin's neck.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to take care of you. I'll make sure a single tomcat would never get close nor touch you. I'll be that tomcat for tonight if you want to." Jongin winked and Taemin just chuckled. Jongin gave in to Taemin's purrs even if he knows that it's only another false alarm.


	2. Side Story I - Forget About Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > October, before Wonshik proposed to Taekwoon on Taekwoon's birthday <

"Taemin ah, hello!!" Wonshik said as he saw Taemin working on his laptop at the cat café. As soon as Wonshik came in, his favorite cappuccino with a sprinkle of cocoa powder was served.

"Oh hi! You came quite early. How are you and Taekwoon?"

"We're doing good! Actually, I contacted you because I need your help. I want to throw a halloween costume birthday party for him and I want you to do the design for that. You know our house well so I hope you'd help me with this."

"You'll hire an interior designer for your boyfriend's halloween costume birthday party? Really, Wonshik?"

"Haha yes. I don't trust any other party planner so I went straught to you. I know how artistic and creative you are so I know you'd gonna ace this too. Please?"

"Okay. I'll do my best to decorate your house and make it look like Hotel Transylvania but before anything else, tell me what's your costume and Taekwoon's costume so I could find pieces that'd match the two of you."

"I'm thinking of being Count Dracula while Taekwoon said he'd be a cyborg."

"Count Dracula is all about blood, Victorian and gothic concepts while Cyborg is futuristic and metallic. It's like a mix of old and new, where past and present coexist."

"Your brain is really amazing, Taemin ah."

"I haven't thought of anything yet though. Alright. How about metallic laces and dark red glitter accents? It'd also look classy with that."

"I'll entrust everything to you, I know you know what's the best."

"Ah, why am I feeling pressured.. haha."

"We love you!! And I promise we'd get you a lot of presents aside from the professional fee. Hehe."

"Nah, it's okay. I'll contact you as soon as I collect a few items then we could decide on what to choose, then I'd get those items so I could start decorating your place."

"You're really the best! Thank you!"

"Ah wait!! Before you go, we got something for you and Taekwoonie. Coffee buns with condensed milk filling. I made that with Minseok hyung's supervision and I'd want you and Taekwoon to have a taste before the café put it up on the menu." Taemin went to the kitchen and got a box of freshly-baked coffee buns for the couple.

"Thank you so much!! You really know our favorites well!! We'd definitely enjoy this."

"And say hello to Taekwoon for me! Love you guys!!"

"We love you too!!"

Wonshik approved all the things and ideas Taemin collected so it's time to decorate the house for the much-awaited halloween costume birthday party the next day. Taemin accented the house with a mix of Victorian and gothic especially with black, wine, cerulean and silver lace. There were also glittery wine-colored pieces, along with the metallic chains and futuristic geode-style wall stickers that looked like some passageway to another dimension.

"Taemin, your design is awesome! I like the fact that you skipped on the cobwebs and blood but you made sure to include both of our costumes! And thank you for making our house elegantly ready for a halloween costume party. You converted this part of the house into a classy receiving room that could also be perceived as fire and ice. And the outdoors looked like a scene out of a vampire movie! The red roses on the glass jars looked like they're bleeding because of the blood-colored water, along with the dim rice lights by the covered porch. Thank you for this, Taemin!"

"You're always welcome. I know you two are not into the mainstream halloween parties with blood and cobwebs so I thought of it. Just add a few more Christmas decorations and it'd also fit blue and red holidays for you two."

"Thank you! We really love it. Be sure to come here tomorrow, okay? And I've ordered cakes from the café so you should personally deliver those amazing desserts here tomorrow."

"Aigoo. Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"100 pieces of coffee buns, 3 pans of cherry torte cut in 30 pieces each pan, 100 metallic blue and metallic silver pistachio almond cake pops, grape crumble bars and mint chocolate chip cookies, all done!! Thank you for your help, Taemin ah." Minseok and their friends Heechul and Dongjun thanked Taemin as they prepared for all the desserts Wonshik and Taekwoon ordered for their party.

"Thank you so much for helping us, hyungs! We know that you're busy with the restaurant so we're really thankful for this."

"No worries, Taemin! Besides, we're still a part of this café too so we're willing to help especially for your human friends."

"Thanks! And don't worry, I'll recommend them the restaurant."

"That's more I like it! Anyway, you better get going so you won't be late."

"Thank you! I'll drop by at the restaurant one of these days!"

"Sure! We'll get your favorite mozzarella sticks ready!" Heechul and Dongjun went as they waved goodbye to their friends.

Taemin wore a purple and magenta striped long sleeve tee as Cheshire cat and arrived just in time at Wonshik and Taekwoon's house. There were no guest there yet so he helped Wonshik arrange the dessert buffet tables ready with the pastries. The mobile bar was set up too and as soon as he smelled the alcohol, Taemin shook his head.

"Taemin ah, why?"

"Alcohol."

"Oh. Sorry for that, but you could skip it for tonight. Don't worry, we'll give you non-alcoholic drinks."

"Water would do, I'll be fine. Haha."

"Damn, Taem this tastes so good!!" Wonshik's mouth watered at the sight of the desserts so he took a piece of each, earning a chuckle from Taemin.

"Well, that's our signature taste from the café. I'm glad you like it!"

"I'll order another batch of these babies again but it'd only be for me and Taek. I'll let the guests have a bite for tonight. Don't forget to leave some café brochures so we could also advertise the shop."

"Thank you so much for your help, Wonshik."

"No worries! Ah, you could join Taekwoon upstairs first as I'll meet my best friend outside. He's kind of nervous so please cheer him up!"

"Okay! Ah, I think this would do the trick!" Taemin got a plate and took each of the desserts to feed Taekwoon on his makeup room.

"Yo, Taemin!! Hello!"

"Hi! I was sent here to feed you so you won't be nervous, and so you'd get to have a taste of what you've ordered because you might not get to have one later. Dob't worry, Wonshik also tried everything and he ordered a new batch that only the two of you could enjoy."

"These look like blood and ice combined. It looks good! I bet it tastes great too!"

"You should have a taste so you'll know the answer for that."

"Double Wonshik's order, please!! Ah, it'd be a great stress reliever while we're at work. Hehe. I think we should suggest that the company we work at to get food from you. Lately the pantry serves bland foods, Wonshik and I would just always order something else."

"You're so mean to your nutritionist, aigoo."

"I know he only does his job but the food depress us more than it relieves our stress. I'll tell our boss about it."

"You're already doing a lot of things for me and my kind, I'm very thankful that you treat us well."

"Everyone should be treated equally. You may be hybrids but that doesn't mean you're less than a human or you're a lower kind of human. You're human too, and you deserve to be treated well. Besides, you're even more special than us because you got those stronger instincts we wouldn't be aware of. We've been friends for quite a while and I know you still wanted to be more of a human than embrace the fact that you're a hybrid but Taemin, there's nothing wrong with being one. Of course, there would always be disrespectful motherfuckers but fuck them all, you don't need them in your life. I know you were scarred because of a trauma from humans who bullied you but just know that there are humans who would still accept you as you are, even if you're just being yourself."

"Ah, it's your birthday but you're making me cry, hyung."

"Haha I'm sorry. But I hope you'd remember that. I want to give you courage so one day, you'll embrace your real self and you'd get to love the 'you' that you hate. Wonshik and I would always be here for you as your friend, don't worry."

"Thank you, hyung."

"Some of the guests are here so let's go down, Taemin ah."

"Uh, okay." Taemin followed Taekwoon and as soon as he found a familiar face, Taemin's face lighted up.

"Jonghyun hyung!! Hello!!" Taemin greeted his cousin's fox hybrid boyfriend who went to the party in his Inuyasha costume.

"Oh, our Cheshire cat!! Hello Taemin ah!"

"Hyung, your costume is great!! I'm sure you'd be one of the best dressed tonight! By the way, it's nice to see you since I don't know anyone around except for Wonshik and Taekwoon."

"I know a few but since you don't have a companion, I'll keep you company."

"You don't have to treat me like a baby though, I'll be okay even if you go and socialize with friends."

\---

Wonshik told Taemin to distract Taekwoon first as he went to fetch his best friend from the gate and he immediately chuckled as he saw Jongin in his 'halloween costume' that was nowhere scary nor fantasy-like.

"Oh wow. Look at our Jongin! Welcome to the party, bro!" Wonshik welcomed Jongin to his house with a greeting of a bite on his neck while Jongin just chuckled.

"Count Dracula.. tss. Where's Taekwoon?"

"Of course, he's still getting his makeup done. He looks stunning as always, but I must say that his face looks so gorgeous even if he's kinda scary."

"Ah, the silly things love do to those who are smitten."

"I swear, when you fall in love, you'll know what I mean."

"Let's see."

Taemin and Jonghyun went by the garden to settle on their tables especially the couple were busy welcoming their guests. For some reasons, Taemin felt goosebumps on his skin and of course, Jonghyun got worried of him.

"Taemin, are you okay?"

"I'm.. this can't be.. he's friends with Wonshik and Taekwoon??"

"Who?"

"Ah.. it's just someone I thought I've seen before. That guy.. he looks familiar to me." Taemin said as he saw Jongin with Wonshik and Taekwoon by the receiving area.

_ "Happy Birthday, Taekwoon ah!! Oh wow, you put in a lot of details to your costume and makeup! Now I look underdressed." _

_ "Why did you dress as David Bowie yet you're wearing something? David Bowie is supposed to be shirtless!" _

_ "It's cold and I don't want to shiver here at your party alone." _

_ "Tsss. You have a nice body built. Who knows, taking that dress shirt off might win you a date." _

_ "Aigoo. I believe that I could still win a date even if I won't take my clothes off. And I'm saving it for that someone." _

_ "Oh? You have someone now?" _

_ "Ah no. You know, someone that would come into my life. I'll save this exclusively for that someone." _

_ "Ya.. I never thought you're a super romantic guy.." Taekwoon was surprised by Jongin's romantic side but was greatly pleased. _

_ "He doesn't unleash that unless needed, that's his weakness!" _

_ "Wonshik, shut up." _

_ "Hahaha whatever. Anyway before anything else, just enjoy the food and the drinks okay? You know that if you're too drunk to go home, you could use the guest room." _

_ "Oh. Hahaha. Who knows.. I might go home with a date that I won't need to use your guest room." _

_ "That's our boss. Hahaha. Good luck!" _

"Ah, I know why he looks familiar to you. He's their boss."

"Yeah, I think so too. Anyway, let's forget about it." But even if Taemin wanted to forget about it, he knows well that Jongin is his childhood friend, the one he was close with before he got bullied by humans, the only human who played with him before he ran away and went back to hybrid city.

The party was soon filled with people who have dressed to impress, with their costumes and makeup as Voldemort, The Mask, Jack Skellington, Mcdonalds, Colonel Sanders, Thor, Detective Conan, Mona Lisa, Jack Frost, Iron Man, Doctor Strange, Mummy, Joker, Harley Quinn, Michael Jackson, Peter Pan, Willy Wonka, Edward Scissorhands, Chucky, Harry Potter, Charlie Chaplin, Naruto, Piccolo, Maleficent, Disney princesses and Jack Sparrow. Jonghyun went to say hi to some of his friends while Taemin stayed at the table and just looked around, only to see Jongin with some of his friends, laughing and flirting around most especially with a man in a Jack Sparrow costume. He was sure that the man was human, so Taemin gave up and tried to convince himself that his friend is just like the humans he used to encounter. And even if Taemin would approach him, he knows that Jongin wouldn't remember anything because the human mind doesn't remember everything that happened in their life, most especially their childhood memories. He only played with him for sometime when they were still kids so he's sure that those memories were only remembered by him and it's only for him to keep.

Taemin and Jonghyun were familiar with human food unlike other hybrids so they know which is good for them and which aren't - so Taemin sticked with the beef stroganoff most especially it got the cream sauce he loves the most. He also got a piece of bread and a quarter of roast chicken with marble potatoes so he was all good. He skipped the pastries since he have been around desserts even before he arrived and settled for ice cream, something he really like. What's best is it's vanilla, his favorite flavor. After dinner, Taekwoon blew the birthday cake and poured the hot chocolate sauce over the chocolate shell, and was surprised to see the ring Wonshik prepared for him. Everyone was in awe of the proposal and Taekwoon was seriously happy, but of course no one could be anyone happier than Wonshik especially when Taekwoon said yes. Taemin didn't know of Wonshik's plans but he was happy because his friends are happy in love, and to know that he have been there since the beginning of the couple's relationship, he felt that his mission for the couple was already fulfilled.

"Ah, it's great to see friends getting married these days, most especially humans because I heard that they don't think about getting married anymore."

"Maybe it's a human thing to be unsure of things. Maybe some were sure of who they'd want to live with, while some still don't know what they want to do in life. Whatever it is, it's not our problem anymore because we have our own problems to face. Hyung, sorry but I would be going ahead. It's nice to see you here, you better visit us at the café even if Kibum hyung isn't around!!"

"I'll do that after the hunting season, okay?"

"Okay, that's better. See you around, then!" Taemin bowed to his hyung and went on his way to say his greetings and goodbye to the couple, but he stumbled near Jongin who was giving heart eyes to Jack Sparrow so he just sent a message to his friends and told them he already went home.

Taemin wandered around in his cat form as the brightmoon illuminated the night sky. It was getting late and the party must be over so he just wanted to just breathe, especially with what happened that day. After 20 years, Taemin saw Jongin again. He have changed, he isn't the skinny boy who played with him before and he grew up and became a handsome man. He also became successful especially Taekwoon and Wonshik called him boss. For some reasons, he was happy to see his friend again, but he was sad because he know that friend doesn't know him anymore. There were a lot of painful things that hybrids like him could only feel - one of those things is to remember things that humans wouldn't ever remember, no matter how hard they want to forget. They would just have to live with it everyday and push the memory aside until it becomes a routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More side stories to be uploaded soon :D


	3. Side Story II - I Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Italicised words were some parts of the main story. I included it in this side story so readers won't get lost. Enjoy!! ^^)
> 
> > December, the day ravi and leo gave the invitation to taemin <

It was a long day for Taemin as he have finished another set of presentation for his last interior design project for the year so he decided to go to his co-owned cat café.

"Oh hello Taemin ah!!" The main barista of the cat café, also a cat hybrid and Taemin's cousin named Minseok welcomed him as soon as he went inside the café.

"Hello, Minseok hyung! What's the drink of the day?"

"We have Cream Cheese Tiramisu drink, though we also have new syrups because Kibum just got back."

"Really?? Kibum hyung is back?"

"Yes baby, I'm here!! Ya what took you so long to come here?!" Kibum immediately went out to say hi to his cousin he haven't seen for 6 months.

"Ah, I just finished my presentation for the last interior design project this year so I'll be free on the next days."

"That's great! But since you're here, you should also give us your honest review, alright?"

"Why? What's going on?"

"Here, try some red velvet crinkles, oreo cake, milk-cream filled beignets, hazelnut chocolate cronuts and also the blueberry & cream cheese scones. Minseok hyung, is Taemin's coffee ready?"

"Of course, I got his favorite white chocolate latte ready."

"What is this? Why do I have a lot of food?"

"Taemin ah, it's called 'taste test'. Tell us which one tastes best with the latte so go ahead and eat."

"Okay.." Taemin got a piece of the red velvet crinkles and smiled as he tasted the velvety swirl of chocolate and cream cheese frosting. He took a sip of his white chocolate latte and it was a great match for him, though it may be too sweet for other people.

"Red velvet crinkles is good, but I think it'd match with a plain latte. It'd be too sweet for others if they'd drink it with white choco latte."

"Okay! Try the next one."

"Ah, oreo cake would never fail!! I'm sure of it!" Taemin took a bite of the layers of black chocolate cake with fresh heavy cream laced with vanilla. His cheeks got big as he smiled, much to Kibum and Minseok's amusement.

"It's so creamy, it'd be a perfect pair for Americano."

"Good boy. Go ahead and have a taste of the beignets."

"Oh! The milk-cream filling bursted inside my mouth! It'd be perfect for espresso and macchiato. Hazelnut chocolate cronuts? Cronuts, you mean croissant donuts?"

"Bingo! It's flaky pastry formed like a donut. Dig in and tell me what you think."

"I never thought it'd be this tasty! It may look sweet but it's not too sweet. Hyung, the butter you added on the flaky pastry was salted butter, right?"

"Yes, my baby!"

"I knew it! Because of that, it gave off a salted hazelnut chocolate taste like how salted pretzels taste when dipped on chocolate. I think this will go well with cappuccino."

"Okay, go for the finalé."

"Ah, blueberry and cream cheese scones, my favorite fruit and my favorite cream cheese. Hehe." As soon as Taemin took a bite, he hugged his Kibum hyung out of happiness."

"I love it!! It'd be perfect with black tea with lots of milk!"

"You mean, milk tea?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, noted, Taemin ah!! As expected of someone who has a taste!! Your cat tongue still got it!"

"It's because I'm used to human food so I could give recommendation."

"Are you going out with someone new?"

"Well, the last one didn't went well and it's been three months since so I'm open for new possibilities."

"Oh wait. You went to your friend's birthday party last halloween, right? How was it? You didn't get a date there?"

"Nope, I didn't. The place is full of humans, there were only a few hybrids including me and your boyfriend Jonghyun hyung. Most of the humans just went there to drink and party. Since I shouldn't drink, I just went home as soon as I could."

"That's sad. Who knows, you might meet 'the one' next year. Rest at the couch first, you deserve it."

"Thank you. Can I take a nap by the playroom?"

"Of course! You know, the guys would be happy to see you there again."

"Thanks, hyung." Taemin smiled as he went up to the cat's playroom as he shifted to being Mimi the black and gray striped cat. He was welcomed by his few cat friends and few hybrid friends but since he was sleepy, they just let him take some rest.

As soon as Taemin went down to see Kibum and Minseok again, he received a call from his human friend Wonshik.

"Taemin ah, where are you?"

"Me? I'm at the cat café. Why?"

"Oh, are you busy working on something? Can I drop by?'

"No, not really. Sure, I'd be here until later. I'm gonna help Kibum hyung and Minseok hyung later since the place also needs decorations for the holidays."

"Alright! I'll see you there.'

Wonshik and Taekwoon personally went to the cat café to meet Taemin and to thank him for setting them up on a date before, especially they'd be getting married come January. Taemin was very happy for the two as they were really in love and they fit like a puzzle, Taemin was pleased because he became cupid towards his friends. They gave him their wedding invitation and he was tagged as one of the VIPs of the night being Taekwoon's best man.

"Me? Best man?"

"Yes, because you're a big part of our relationship. Why?"

"Sorry Taekwoon but.. I don't think I'll fit that position. You should give that to someone that's not like me."

"Why? Taemin ah, are you doubting yourself?"

"It's not that.. I'm just.. I don't think it'd be good for me to be exposed. Can I just go there as a normal guest? I'm afraid I might get everyone's attention because the day of your wedding is also around my first heat of the year. I want to go to your wedding, really, but I'd be happy to attend as a wallflower."

"Oh, the heat! Okay! We understand! We're sorry, well get this fixed but promise us that you'd be there."

"Yes, I'd definitely be there, don't worry. I just.. I just don't want attention from anyone. I'm really sorry if I have to decline to be your best man."

"It's okay, we understand that it's a personal matter. We're sorry too because we didn't ask you first about it. We should've been more considerate."

"No no no it's totally okay! I just really have to decline. I bet you have other friends that could be your best man."

"Whatever it is, we just want you to know that you'd always be our best man. You introduced us to each other and without you being our cupid, we wouldn't be this happy. You may not be the best man that would give us speech but you'd always be our best man, never ever forget that."

"Thank you. I'm grateful even if you don't have to do this. And just so you know, I'm not actually your cupid. You're just destined to be with each other that's why you eventually met. I'm happy for you, really."

"Thank you. And before we forget, don't be shy to take a date with you so you could also enjoy the night."

"Ah, I'm single and I'm not dating anyone so I'd just take myself with me. Haha."

"But why? You're so good looking and you're a great guy! You got the artistic talent and the passion for your work, any guy who'd date you would be very lucky!" Wonshik said, not believing what Taemin said when he revealed that he's single.

"Haha, I don't think that's the case. They seem fine living without me."

"We know a friend, he's good looking and passionate for work like you, I think you'd match. Are you open for blind dates?"

"Wonshik ah, what are you-"

"I'm serious though! Taekwoonie, I think Taemin and him would really match. You should give it a try. Please? He's my childhood friend so I know he's a great guy and I could trust him with you. Taekwoon also know him so we think you'd really go well together."

"Okay, let's see what would happen. You could just tell me when it'd be and I'll be there."

"That's great! You helped us by being our cupid so this time, we'd give back and do our best to be your cupid."

"Do you have a photo of your friend?"

"Ah yes we do but wouldn't that spoil everything? It won't be a blind date if you'd know his face."

"Aw, I got caught." Taemin sighed as he was caught trying to know about his blind date's other information.

"Haha. Don't worry about it, Taemin. Just be yourself and enjoy the night. We may have told you to go on a blind date but we won't force you to be in a relationship. All we want you to do is try. Who knows, it might work out. If not, you'd have a great friend so it's still a win-win situation."

Christmas and New Year passed but Taekwoon and Wonshik never mentioned about the blind date again so Taemin decided to forget it and started the new year with a new interior design project for Heechul and Dongjun's restaurant Goshen Café. Heechul want a different romantic vibe while Dongjun wanted something rustic so Taemin made sure that the two concepts would go along well. The brothers were also nice to cook something for Taemin as he worked over the dining area and planned for the table centerpieces so Taemin was happy and distracted.

"Taemin ah, are you okay? The year just started but you looked like you barely survived the middle of the year already. Did our concept tire you out?"

"Ah no, it's not it! I was just preoccupied with some memories. You know, just some memories we can't forget no matter how hard we try."

"I see. I hope you'd experience something that have more impact so your attention would be focused on there instead of anything else."

"I hope so."

"By the way, Taekwoon and Wonshik would come here tomorrow for the taste test. You should be here too! Entertain them while we cook."

"Eh? Taste test?"

"The couple contacted us as the caterers for their wedding! Taeminnie, we'd be going big!"

"Oh gosh, those two.."

"They're really a big help! I mean, we just started the restaurant and catering services but we already got a big event with 100 pax! And I know some humans wouldn't want to eat at hybrid-friendly restaurants but even if they're humans, they trust us with the food! They're so kindhearted so Dongjun and I decided to also give them a special dish on that day."

"They're amazing, really. They really support hybrid-owned businesses. Remember when they ordered a lot of desserts for the birthday party and ordered again for their personal consumption? They also told me they'd talk to their company about it so they could get some of those pastries sold even at their pantry." Taemin was touched, his human friends were really doing a lot of things by supporting their businesses when not all people like it.

"They're amazing. They're friends that we should cherish forever. For some reasons, they make me believe that humans aren't all bad."

"Yeah, or maybe all the humans are bad except for Taekwoon and Wonshik. Haha."

The next day, Taemin joined Dongjun and Heechul as they prepared for Wonshik and Taekwoon's taste test. The couple were pleased with all the dishes that was served to them and complimented the owners of the newly-opened restaurant sincerely.

"We'll make sure we'd have a dinner date here every weekend. I hope you two would feed us well!"

"We'd love to see you enjoy our food so don't worry about it and we'd keep you satisfied."

"Taem, you designed the restaurant too?"

"Ah yes. Hehe. It was Heechul hyung and Dongjun hyung's ideas though, I just followed the things they want me to do."

"It looks great! You really have the talent to mix two different concepts and make it a fresh new idea. By the way, Taemin ah, are you free on the 14th?"

"14th, that's 3 days from today, right?"

"Yes. Sorry if we haven't told you about it yet but our friend just agreed with the blind date since he was busy in the past few weeks. Are you still open up for it or are you seeing someone else?"

"Uhm no.. I mean I'm not seeing someone else so sure! I'll go to that blind date."

"Okay! Heechul hyung, Dongjun hyung, please reserve a seat for two - for Taemin and his blind date under the name Kai." Wonshik said as he grinned at Taemin while Taekwoon nodded in agreement.

"Oh? So our Taemin would have a blind date here?" Heechul started to tease Taemin so he pouted out of annoyance.

"Ah why? Hyungs would just tease me!"

"There's no other good restaurant around and this is the place to be. You could be sure of the food you'd eat so just come here on the 14th, okay? It'd be a dinner date and we'd tell him to come. I hope you two would enjoy."

"May I ask something?"

"Of course! Go ahead."

"Is he human?"

"Yeah, he's human."

"Does he know that I'm.. you know.."

"No, we'll leave those things to you because we want it to come from you. We respect you, Taemin and we won't do something you might not be comfortable at."

"Okay. I'll just take care of those things. Thank you for understanding me."

"No worries! I hope you'd really get along, he's a nice guy and he have been stuffing his face with work and he have been loveless since I don't know when. He have always been our third wheel and we want him to find love too, though we'd also be okay if you'd just stay as friends. There's no pressure, Taemin. We just really think that the two of you would be great together even if you'd only settle as friends."

"I'm okay with that. And don't worry, I'll be here on the 14th."

"Thank you. Anyway, we'll go ahead. See you on the weekends!" The couple left so Taemin's older friends teased him again.

"Oh wow, who would have thought that our Taemin would have his first blind date of the year here? Hahaha." Heechul said as he raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"Aish hyung!! Stop it!!"

"Heechul hyung, Taemin is blushing!"

"Oh my, really?? No, I can't transform here! Hyungs, please stop!! Aigoo."

"Okay, we'll stop. Don't worry Taemin ah, we'll take care of the food. Just take care of yourself and your date. Ah, I'm excited to see our kitten Taemin bloom." Heechul smiled at Taemin like a proud parent.

January 14th, 5pm

"Taemin ah, today is your blind date, right? You should get ready for it!" Minseok said as he steamed the milk for latte by the milk frother.

"It's okay, I'm actually torn if I'd be going there or not."

"But why??"

"I don't know, hyung.. it feels weird! Maybe because I don't know their face yet, and I only know an alias. He goes by under the name Kai."

"Kai? He might not Korean! Ya Taemin ah, he might be a foreigner!"

"That's also the reason why I'm torn if I should go or not! If he's a foreigner then good luck to me! I only speak two languages - Korean and cat language!"

"Aw. It must be hard for you. But I believe in Wonshik and Taekwoon, they won't set you up with someone you won't be comfortable with. Just give it a try, Heechul hyung and Dongjun would be there to help you anyway. If it's a success, then it's good. If it fails, at least you get to eat something nice for the night. You've got nothing to lose, Taemin. Be brave enough for that."

"Thanks for the encouragement, Minseok hyung. I'll get ready maybe in an hour. It's still too early and I don't want to look like I'm too excited for it."

But the café had more customers so Taemin eventually helped Kibum and Minseok on the orders, only to arrive at Heechul and Dongjun's restaurant at 7:18pm on his phone. He thought of what to say as an apology for being late but he was surprised because no one was at their reserved table yet. He asked the attendant if someone named Kai already arrived and the attendant said that there's none so he just sat by the table before he looked around to see if someone's coming.

Heechul and Dongjun were busy at the kitchen so Taemin went to say hi to them, while the two were surprised when Taemin said that his date haven't arrived yet.

"Why do I feel like I'll eat the employee meal with the two of you tonight? Haha." Taemin said, half worried and half relieved.

"Ya, our employee meals could still be sold on restaurants! Make a guess on what's on the menu." Dongjun said as he cooked some of the guests' order.

"What?"

"Sautéed salmon and mushrooms. Wonshik and Taekwoon sent some salmon belly for us earlier."

"Those two.. really."

"Yeah, they're really nice! Taemin ah, your date must've just got stucked on traffic. He'll be there soon."

"Should I tell Wonshik and Taekwoon?"

"Maybe.. but maybe after waiting for a bit."

"If he doesn't arrive in 7:30pm then maybe it's time for you to tell them about it. Cheer up, Taemin ah. Whether it succeeds or fails, what matters most is that you tried. And you're still gonna eat good food whether it's paid by your date or it's the employee meals." Heechul intercepted as he finished the dish and handed it over to the attendants.

"Okay. I'll also get myself ready. Wish me luck, hyungs!!"

"Taemin, fighting!!"

"Hair, check. Face, check. Outfit, check. Cat ears, whiskers, pearl aqua blue eyes - all hidden. Ah! Perfume! Okay, I'm all set. Let's do this! Time check, 7:30pm. If he's not yet there then maybe it's time to tell Wonshik and Taekwoon. If he won't show up at 8pm, that means I'd eat salmon tonight. Either way, I'll be full so Taemin, fighting!!" Taemin took a deep breath and went outside the restroom, only to get more goosebumps especially when he saw a familiar face by the restaurant entrance so he went to hide back to the restroom again.

_ "Hello! The reservation for Kai? It's made by Ravi." _

_ "Oh yes sir. Good evening. This way, please." _

_ "Are they already here?" _

_ "Yes sir. Actually, he just arrived a few minutes before you did." _

_ "Uhm, where are they?" _

_ "Ah, maybe they just went to the rest room. Please take a seat and we'll serve the entrées shortly." _

"Shit, Kai is Jongin?? How come?? Aish, of all people, why him? Is the world really gonna break my heart again?" Taemin whined by himself as his blind date was his childhood friend - the childhood friend that would no way would ever remember him.

"Maybe I should just pretend like I usually do. But what the fuck, I've always pretended to be human, I never thought I'd have to pretend that I don't know him too. I swear I would win an Oscars best actor award with this. Okay, let's go Taemin!!" Taemin got all his courage and went out of the restroom towards the table.

_ "Uhm, Kai ssi?"  _ Jongin heard his name and turned to see who called him, only to see a man that looked like an angel and a pretty boy combined.

_ "Oh? Yes I am Kai. You are?" _

_ "My name is Taemin. Hello, nice to meet you. I was told by Ravi to come here tonight and I'm glad you came even if you're very busy." _

_ "Oh yes. Thank you also for coming here and I'm sorry if I came here late. I almost forgot about this dinner that Ravi booked. It's Taemin, right? Nice to meet you." Jongin extended his hand and Taemin took it gladly for a handshake. _

_ "I'm sorry, my hands are cold because I'm nervous. This is actually my first time to come in such a very luxurious place." _

_ "No worries and keep calm. So, which company are you a representative of?" _

_ "Eh? I'm.. actually not here for business." _ Taemin was dumbfounded, as he never thought that Kai or Jongin would think that he's a business client.

_ "Eh? So you're not here for a meeting with me?" _

_ "Well, I was told to meet you for a diferent reason.. I was actually set up for a blind date." _

_ "Omo. Date? I'm sorry! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I thought that punk Ravi sent me here for a business meeting. Oh my gosh, I'm very sorry!" _

_ "It's okay. Do you do this a lot? I mean.. do you go to blind dates frequently and such?" _

_ "Ravi sets me up on dates but in the end, I screwed it all up. I actually think I have no luck in this but I'd still want to try and maybe find someone who I would get along with. How about you?" _

_ "It's my first time trying a blind date, to have a dinner with someone I wasn't introduced to before so I am a bit nervous. I hope you'd understand."  _ Taemin tried his best to sound innocent, like he doesn't really know Jongin at all. He's fine with it because the longer he talked with the human, the more he thought that he grew up differently and changed.

_ "No no it's okay. Alright so you.. Taemin ssi, is my blind date, right?" _

_ "Yes I am." _

_ "Okay. Just think of me as your long time friend. Let's make each other comfortable! Don't be shy. And I bet you're also Ravi's friend? I'm his best friend so you could count on me." _

_ "Thank you. You're very considerate." _

_ "Before anything else, let's order dinner first. I'm quite hungry and we should order so we could eat. What would you want to eat?" _

_ "Oh my gosh.. okay. I'll just get a ribeye steak and beef salad with peanut dressing."  _ Taemin cursed under his breath as he looked onto the menu. He wants to scream onto Heechul and Dongjun's ears because he never thought he'd have a date with the childhood friend he wanted to forget so bad.

_ "Wow, nice choice. I'll get the chicken caesar salad and grilled buttered lobster. How about drinks?" _

_ "A glass of lemonade would do. Thank you." _

_ "Strawberry juice for me. How about desserts?" _

_ "Excuse me, do you have cheesecakes?" Taemin asked the attendant event if he already knows that his hyungs got cheesecakes from his co-owned cat café. _

_ "Yes we do have cheesecakes. We have Chicago cheesecake, New York cheesecake, Mixed Berries cheesecake and Triple Decker cheesecake." _

_ "I'll get the mixed berries cheesecake then. Kai ssi, maybe we could share on that." _

_ "Oh haha make it two servings then. I actually love berries so I might still want more. So you like cheesecakes?" _

_ "Yes! I'm a sucker for cheese and anything dairy. And you love berries too? That's good." _

_ "And you like steaks?" _

_ "Yup. I try not to eat seafoods and poultry because I get skin rashes." _

_ "Oh, that must be so sad. So you can't eat fried chicken? I love chicken so much." _

_ "Maybe a few bites would do. Sometimes if I would have to eat some, I need to drink anti-allergy medicines first." _

_ "I see. Well steak is great, it's a good choice. How do you like your steak?" _

_ "Medium rare. It's the best!" _

_ "Are you a steak enthusiast?" _

_ "Yes. I eat meat a lot and it's actually recommended in my diet so as much as possible, I stay away from other food." _

_ "That's interesting. I've never met a super red meat lover before, especially people tend to choose white meat. But that's nice. By the way, I would have to ask something personal. So you're Taemin, Wonshik's friend too, right?" _

_ "Yes. I'm Lee Taemin, Kim Wonshik's friend." _

_ "Oh so you're a Lee. I'm Kai, the real name is Kim Jongin. I work with Ravi at a company and I'm so tired of seeing his face since we were kids. I've known him long enough, how about you?" _

_ "I am Wonshik and Taekwoon's mutual friend. I was the one who set them up on a date." _

_ "Oh really? So that man set you up on a date in return after a few years?" _

_ "You could say that. Haha. You work at the same company as him? That must be very difficult for you because that man is so loud." _

_ "That's very true! Aigoo. Anyway, where do you work?" _

_ "I'm a freelance artist and interior designer. During summer, I organize free summer camps for kids who wants to learn how to draw." _

_ "Wow that's very nice! I'm an artist too but I'm working at the food and beverage industry." _

_ "Oh, you should still pursue art even if you're busy. It could be a stress reliever." _

_ "It is but lately, I have been very lazy. I lack motivation and inspiration. Anyway, so what made you agree with Wonshik to go on a blind date aside from the fact that he did it for you as his payback?" _

_ "Hmmm.. I eventually agreed because maybe he also wants me to find someone to love? And I also want somebody to love me too. You know, sometimes it gets so lonely. I was there at Taekwoon's party and I saw Wonshik's proposal. I'm very happy for them but at times, I envy them a lot." _

_ "Oh my gosh, I agree. But wait, you were at Taekwoon's party? I was there too! What was your costume? I was David Bowie." _

_ "Ah me? I was Cheshire Cat but I didn't stay long after the proposal." _

_ "I see. Yeah, lonely hours really gets the best of us. It's as if life is blank and you're living like a robot - without any reason or even enthusiasm. So the two of us have the same view on why we still do this.."  _ for the first time, Jongin looked at Taemin and he smiled while looking at his eyes. Taemin felt shy, and thought that Jongin saw right through him so he immediately changed the topic.

_ "Are you.. open to be in a relationship?" _

_ "Yes I am. I am very eager to be in a relationship as long as I would be able to find a good partner." _

_ "That's good. Tell me about yourself, Kai. I'm quite curious. Ah! When's your birthday?" _

_ "Birthday? Ah haha it's actually my birthday today." _

_ "Today? Really? No joke?" _ Taemin was surprised, he never knew his childhood friend's birthday and it was such a magical time to meet that friend 20 years after, right on his birthday night.

_ "Yes. January 14, 1994 is my birthday. Here's a proof."  _ Jongin showed his driver's license and Taemin was surprised because it was indeed Jongin's birthday.

_ "Oh my gosh happy birthday to you then! I'm honored to be someone you get to spend your special day with." _

_ "Thanks. It's actually an ordinary day for me, I had work for the whole day then this." _

_ "Ooh. But still, I'm very happy to meet you on your special day. And you're born in 1994? Hah, call me hyung then. I'm born July 18, 1993."  _ Taemin showed his license and Jongin pouted.

_ "Hyung.. sorry." _

_ "I'm just joking. We could be friends.. or we could be more than friends if that's what you want.." _

_ "Taemin.." _

_ "You seem to be a very nice person. It may be too soon but I could tell that you have a great heart. You're a very considerate person and I'd be happy to know more about you." _ Taemin was sincere, he never thought talking to his childhood friend after 20 years would make him want to know him more. He wants to know all the things he missed as they were apart as they grew up, even if it would mean he won't be able to forget him.

_ "Does that mean you like me?" _

_ "I don't know.. I was surprised when I saw you earlier but as time passes, I became comfortable. The two of us indeed talked like we've known each other for years and I'm glad that I went on this blind date." _

_ "You're such a very sweet and appreciative person, Taemin. Thank you." _

_ "No worries. And since it's your birthday, let's celebrate."  _ Taemin wanted to comfort Jongin on his loneliness and got drawn to the human more than he expected. Taemin just gave up on forgetting him, and decided to make new memories to remember. He thought that maybe it's inevitable to run away from Jongin, whether it's the past Jongin or the present Jongin so he sighed, let it all go and let the world make them go closer.

Indeed, just like what Heechul said, maybe it's about time for the kitten Taemin to bloom.


	4. Side Story III - Big Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > the day after Taemin and Jongin's first date, the two days that they didn't see each other before their second date <

"Oh? What's up, Taemin ah? How's your blind date last night?" Minseok said as Taemin arrived at the cat café who was just silent and went to take the pitcher of steamed milk.

"I don't know what to do, hyung."

"Why?? Did he do something wrong?? Did he harass you?? I know Wonshik and Taekwoon are our friends but if that man did you wrong-"

"He didn't do anything wrong, hyung."

"So how was it? How did that Kai treated you on your dinner date?"

"He's a nice guy. Remember that one human I used to tell you about, the only human who played with me when I was a kid before I ran away and went to the hybrid city?"

"Ah the human that you told us about when you went back home? Why?"

"It's him."

"Oh my. It must've messed up your memories and feelings including your brain and your heart."

"I'm happy because he talks to me like I'm human too but it makes me sad because I know he doesn't remember me. But he's such a sweet and considerate guy, plus it was also his birthday yesterday."

"So it turned out as a birthday dinner blind date."

"Yeah. And he seemed to like me too. I don't know but things went out of hand and we got carried away, we found ourselves driving around the city to spend time together after the dinner, celebrated the last hours of his birthday and ate ice cream at the convenience store before I drove him to his loft."

"Wow, for the first date, you sure are fast.."

"Hyung, that's not what I meant! I only drove him home because he didn't have his car with him. It'd be rude for me to just let him commute in the middle of the night. And I only went to the lobby of his loft then I left, though he told me he'd surely invite me over to his place so I could take a look on his loft design."

"Ah, the usual pick up lines. We all know what's gonna happen when someone invites you over. Even a glass of water or a ramen offering leads to something else."

"I know, though I'm not sure if he's that kind of person. I hope he isn't."

"But Taemin, you have to analyze things. If he's out for hookups, he wouldn't waste time going on blind dates. He could just ask whoever he wants to take in bed so I don't think he's like that. You should just let it go, but do not let your guard down. Don't be too comfortable, it'd be dangerous for you."

"Ah, I don't know. I'm quite happy that he haven't sent a message yet, that means he's still sleeping or he's busy. Anyway, I'll just have the usual white choco latte and.. strawberry shortcake."

"Strawberry shortcake? Really, Taemin?"

"Yeah, I'm in need of the sugar rush."

"Aigoo. Okay, I'll get it ready for you. Ah, our Taeminnie fell in love on the second sight."

"It's actually the third sight, hyung. I already saw him back at Wonshik and Taekwoon's halloween party. He was there too but he was busy and was all over someone else. I guess it didn't work well so he went on that date."

"Someone's jealous.."

"I am not! Aigoo."

"Okay, if that's what you believe in."

"Aish hyung!!" Taemin threw tantrums so Minseok shuts him up with a glass of cold milk, white chocolate cat tongue cookies and the strawberry shortcake because 'he's in need of sugar rush'.

After a few hours of nap at the cat playplace, Taemin who's in his black and gray striped cat form Mimi yawned as he woke up. When he opened his eyes, a black and orange male calico cat went onto him and smiled.

_ "Don't be scared, let love fill your hearts. 20 years of being apart is enough. If you'd let it all go and if you trust how destiny works, you'll find real love. Don't waste the opportunity to be with the love of your life just because you're stucked in the past. The times have changed as well as your appearances but you still have the same hearts, the same hearts that would beat for each other even if you're quite.. different." _ The calico cat smiled again, went out of the window and left Taemin confused.

"I think I'm going crazy." Mimi shifted back to being Taemin, got his phone and smiled as soon as he saw that there's a message from Jongin.

Jongin_kai : good morning! Hope you're having a great day today. You might be busy but if you'd want to talk, you could just send a message because I'm bored at the office. I miss you!

"Shit.. just got real.. omg. Is this my reality? He said he miss me?" Taemin wanted to break down because he also found the human very soft even if he didn't look like one. The Jongin he used to play with was cute, but the Jongin he went on a date with was cuter so Taemin was really going crazy.

Taemmimi : hello! I just woke up from a nap. I hope work isn't stressing you out! I'm not busy but I spend time at my cousins' café and help them sometimes.

Jongin_kai : oh hello good morning, sunshine! It isn't stressing me out, just a teeny bit but I'm okay. Oh your cousins have a café? That's cute! Uhm, how about we meet there sometime? Are you free the next day after tomorrow?"

Taemmimi : Free? Uhm, yeah. I'm not sure about tomorrow but I'm free on the next.

Jongin_kai : That's cool! Because I'm also not free tomorrow :( I'll make sure to get all of my work done so we'd be all free to hang out the next day. Can't wait to see you again, Taemin! ♡

"What the fuck.. why is he suddenly throwing sad faces and hearts." Taemin wanted to cry because Jongin was too cute for him to handle.

"Minseok hyung.."

"Oh. Why?"

"Jongin wants to come here."

"Ah really? I'll get my coffee ready for him then."

"Not today and not tomorrow. On the next day."

"I see."

"He's becoming too cute, hyung!! He said he miss me then he sent sad faces and hearts too! He also told me that he can't wait to see me again.. What should I do?"

"Be true to yourself, Taemin ah. You know, the more you try to hide your feelings, the more it shows. Let it go and don't keep it inside. Emotions need to be felt that's why they're called 'feelings'. Do you miss him too?'

"Eh? What's with the sudden question?"

"Just answer it! Aigoo."

"Yes, I miss him too, but-"

"Taemin, if you'd always be hesistant, you won't have the chance to be happy. Go for it, take the big chance. He seems to like you, don't stop yourself from liking him too. It's totally fine."

"But-"

"Taemin, one more 'but' and I will throw coffee beans inside your shirt! Don't be a brat! The only acceptable 'but' for me is  _ 'I'm so sorry but I love you~' _ ."

"Okay, I get it hyung. Please look after me, but don't be obvious that you're watching us. Then tell me what your instinct felt."

"Sure. Let's see if he's quite worth it for that big chance."

\-------

The day before their next date, Jongin wasn't really busy. He decided to skip going to work for the day (and just work from home afterwards) as he would meet Minho for a 1 vs 1 playoff.

"Hello Jongin! How are you? It's been a while. Ah! Belated happy birthday. Wonshik just told me about it."

"Thank you! It's okay, there weren't anything special about it anyway."

The two football enthusiasts collapsed on the ground after their 'game' that became a practice for them but they were happy to experience the adrenaline. Jongin was happy and Minho felt it from him so he asked his friend.

"You look happier than before. What's up?"

"Ah, I had a successful date."

"Oh, did it go well with Ten?"

"Ten? Ah yes of course! Ten was great but he told me we could only be friends."

"Ten told you that you could only be friends yet you're radiating happiness? You're weird."

"It's because Ten helped me with my last date, and that date seemed to be successful. I met a man that looks like an angel and a pretty boy combined, and we clicked! Actually, we had that dinner date on my birthday and I could say that it's the best birthday celebration of my life. He's a great man, he's very considerate and he exerted a lot of efforts to make me feel special. I don't know, it may be too soon but I think I'm in love."

"Aigoo. You're already in love after the first date? You're a man who falls in love easily.."

"Maybe I'm really a man who falls in love easily but I don't know, what I feel for him is definitely different from what I've felt before. It was like we have known each other for years and we're very comfortable with each other's presence. Even if we don't talk, the silence isn't awkward too! I know I still need to get to know him but I could say that if this works, I'd be very happy to be in a relationship with him."

"Do you know how whipped you are with the man? You're so whipped. Wait, does he like you too? Because if he doesn't, it'd mean heartbreak for you."

"Yeah, he told me he likes me too and he wants to get to know me more. We'd be having our second date tomorrow at his cousin's café."

"That was fast! It's meet the cousin for you already?? That's totally fast.."

"I like it, that means he would want his cousin to meet me and know me. If I give the right impression, they'd trust me with him. I don't know but it does feel like meeting his family for marriage already. Haha."

"You're okay with that? Amazing. For someone like me, it's scary. Sorry."

"I know, since you haven't thought of being in a commitment yet. It's okay, I understand you."

"I just hope that you'd be happy with your date, Jongin ah. You're my friend and of course, I'd support you with the things that'd make you happy but as much as possible, please be careful. If it works, that's great. If it doesn't, I just know that it'd be painful."

"Whether it works or not, it's fine. I've been on so many blind dates and all of it failed so I know how it feels. Thank you for the concern, my friend. Don't worry, I'll also be careful not to screw this up."

"Good luck to you and your dating life, Jongin. If everything else works out, I hope you'd also invite me on your wedding hahaha."

"Of course! But wedding is still far from today, it'd only be our second date tomorrow!"

\-------

_ It's only been 2 days yet Jongin and Taemin have agreed to meet again at a different café - to the cat café that is run by his cousins. As soon as Jongin arrived, they hugged as they have missed each other's company. _

_ "Hello Taemin!! Long time no see! I miss you." _

_ "Yeah, 2 days is indeed a long time already. I miss you too. How have you been?" _

_ "I'm doing good! And I'm happy to see you again, really. Ah, do you want something to drink?" _

_ "I'll get it for us. What do you want? Anything strawberry based? How about strawberries and cream?" _

_ "That's good but I think I'll pick an iced latte today." _

_ "Alright. How about cakes?" _

_ "It's up to you, babe." Jongin winked and Taemin just laughed. _

They bonded over their iced coffees and berries cheesecakes while Minseok and Kibum looked after their cousin from time to time. Taemin haven't introduced them yet and would do so later, because Taemin wants his cousins to observe Jongin first without knowing they are his cousins.

Kibum and Minseok were surprised when Jongin initiated skinship but also shook their heads as they saw that Taemin is okay with it. As much as they want to pinch their cousin's waist, being touched is normal in their nature so they can't really blame him.

_ "So.. I realized that it's your second time to wear stripes. Is that your uniform?" Taemin asked, a bit confused yet happy because Jongin likes his favorite print. _

_ "Ah no. I just feel like wearing stripes too. And I have a lot of stripes in my closet and figured that I should wear them because plain tops become boring when it's used again and again." _

_ "It suits you. Actually, stripes is my favorite so I have lots of striped tees and clothes at home." _

_ "Wait.. you're also wearing one right?" _

_ "Yes I'm also wearing stripes." Taemin took off his black cardigan and Jongin was surprised because they almost have the same top, a striped long-sleevee turtleneck tee. _

_ "Omo. We didn't plan this, right?" _

_ "Definitely not. That's actually one of the things that made me smile. It's nice to see you wearing the things that I like. It turns out that you like it too." _

_ "Yeah. This is crazy. It's like we're sharing the same braincell. Why do I feel like we're meant to be." Jongin blushed as Taemin smiled at him. _

_ "You're cute. You're blushing. You must really like the fact that we're wearing almost the same pieces." _

_ "Yes I am. It gives off that couple look vibe. You know those couple items.. couple tees and stuff." Jongin suddenly became shy talking about it. _

_ "You're so adorable and so soft. I'm glad you like the idea." _

_ "Of course. I've told you I like you, right? And I really do. I mean it." _

_ "Thank you. I like you too." For the first time, Taemin blushed and he got his chubby cheeks red. And with his wide smile, he looks like a cat with whiskers. Jongin finds Taemin so cute and adorable too, and he thought that Taemin is also a sweet guy, a perfect match for him. _

Before Jongin and Taemin left, Taemin introduced Jongin to his cousins Minseok and Kibum who both smiled at their guest. Jongin bowed politely to them and also complimented the taste of the coffee and the desserts, the same thing he told Taemin when they 'eavesdropped' over the two guys on their second date. Taemin saw his hyungs' eyes and how they seem to like Jongin so he became shy, and eventually got some pastries for them to eat while they went around the city.

Jongin drove around the city and took Taemin to his loft. After a few talks, they found themselves on a tight bear hug.

_ "Because hugs like this could really make someone feel special and loved. And besides, I believe that hugs can't be done with only one person. It takes at least 2 people to share a hug, and both would benefit from it. When you give a hug, you also get a hug back." _

_ "You're so pure. You're such an very interesting and lovable person. I'm glad I've met you, Jongin." _

_ "I'm glad that I still went onto that date when I was already at home when Wonshik checked on me. Hahaha." _

_ "You what? Oh my gosh." _

_ "Yes, that's true. I was already at home 6:30pm and was reminded by Wonshik of that date. I was tired but I'm happy I pushed myself more because if I didn't, I would've never met you. And I would never be this happy, plus I'll never gonna take you here at my place. Ah, let's take a photo. I'm sure Wonshik would be happy to see this." _

_ "Have you told him about me?" _

_ "Not yet and he wouldn't know until their wedding. Would that be okay with you?" _

_ "Oh alright." _

_ "You're still so oblivious, I'm practically asking you to be my date on their wedding. Would you be my date on Wonshik and Taekwoon's special day?" _

_ "Oh. I'm.. I don't want to assume so I just shrugged it off but sure, I'll gladly be your date then." _


	5. Side Story Final - Dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> < the first time Taemin and Jongin slept together at Jongin's place, and all of Taemin's worries and anxiety since he's being 'untrue' to Jongin >

_ The two budding lovers went on two other dates before they went to find some classy outfits for Wonshik and Taekwoon's wedding. Jongin got himself a dark gray vertical stripe suit while Taemin got a navy blue vertical stripe suit. When they both tried it at the same time, they just laughed because they really look like they have a couple suit. _

_ "Oh. The two of us look good in these suits. Woah." Taemin arranged his sleeve while Jongin was all smiles at their reflection on the mirror. _

_ "Shit what is this. Taemin ah, look at the mirror. Look at our reflections." _

_ "What?" _

_ "Look closely.. I think we resemble each other.. even just a little." _

_ "Really? So you're saying that Taemin looks like Jongin and Jongin looks like Taemin?" _

_ "Yup. And I'm quite relieved with that because they said that people who resemble each other are really comfortable being together. It's like picking up habits but this time, it's the physical features." _

_ "I've never heard of that before. I'm glad we resemble each other because that means you're comfortable with me too." _

_ "Yes I am." _

_ Since they were already comfortable with each other, Jongin wanted to test deeper waters. He wants to see what Taemin's reaction would be with his clingyness - if he would run away or whatever so Jongin gathered all his courage and asked his date. _

_ "Taemin.." _

_ "Yes?" _

_ "Do you want to spend the night here? I mean sleep. Just want to be with you.. of course if you're okay with it." _

_ "Oh.. okay. I don't have clothes to change though. But it's fine, maybe I could just-." _

_ "I got you. I have clothes here." _

_ "It's too much to borrow such personal things from you." _

_ "Where did the 'I'm comfortable with you' statement go? I thought you're comfortable with me? I am comfortable with you and I'm willing to lend you some of my clothes. And just think of this place as your second home." _

_ "But Jongin, that's a bit-" _

_ "It's okay. Do you want to get even? Then one of these days, I'll go to your place and do the things you've done here. And don't ever think of sleeping on the couch, I have a big bed and both of us would fit there." _

_ "Are you serious?" _

_ "Yes, I am very serious. And I want us to get closer so please? For Jonginnie.." _

_ "Alright, alright. You got me." _

_ "Yaaay. I swear Taemin, this would be great. And maybe doing this would really make us get closer to each other."  _ Jongin was very happy because he made Taemin say yes, Taemin trusted him and Taemin didn't run away from him. He was only clingy to the friends he loves the most (friends named Wonshik and Taekwoon, to be exact) and since Taemin was comfortable with him being so clingy and needy for attention, he was very pleased. He was thankful because Taemin have everything he wanted from someone he'd want to be with, and couldn't get wait to become official with his date.

_ That night, Taemin and Jongin changed onto Jongin's pajamas. Taemin wore the long pants and it covered more than half of his feet when he tiptoed so Jongin thought that it's cute. Besides, he was also very happy to see Taemin wearing his clothes. _

_ "Your bedroom is very cozy. Fit for a CEO. Haha." _

_ "I'm sure your bed is just as nice as mine too." _

_ "Nope, it's not as nice as this. Your bed is five star hotel grade, mine is like a futon over the floor." _

_ "Nah. It's okay. Besides, I would visit your house too and would sleep on that futon over the floor soon." _

_ "Would you really sleep there if I only have a futon?" _

_ "Yes. Why not? Mattresses or beds aren't important, what matters is I'm with you. Even if it's a rock hard floor or bumpy bamboo bed, I'll sleep in there just to be with you." _

_ "You.. you like me that much?" _

_ "Yes. I really like you, Taemin. This may still be too early but everyday I get inspired and I look forward to meeting you again. I know I may look like a lovestrucked highschool kid but I really am. I hope you feel the same way too." _

_ "Actually, I feel the same. I'm not just vocal about it because I'm not too sure how to express myself. I might scare you if I do and in a blink, you might run away from me. I don't want that to happen." _

_ "I'm quite an understanding person so you don't have to worry about those things. Anyway, let's just enjoy our time to sleep for the first time together. I'll give you a bear hug while we're asleepn that's a heads up so you won't get surprised, okay?" _

_ "You're really cute. Okay. Goodnight!" Taemin giggled as he looked into Jongin's face. _

_ "Goodnight, Taeminnie." Jongin smiled then proceeded to hug Taemin until they fell asleep. _

_ Jongin was deeply asleep like a hibernating bear so when Taemin moved out from his bear hug, he didn't flinch. _

_ Taemin sprinted towards the refrigerator in his hybrid form - his cat ears, whiskers, claws and tail out and he panicked because he doesn't want to be caught so he tried not to create any noise and not make Jongin wake up.  _

_ He can't sleep and he searched for milk inside Jongin's refrigerator and luckily, he found one. After he drank half a glass, he saw his reflection on the mirror by the dining table and sighed. _

_ "Taemin ah, you shouldn't be doing this. The man is falling for you but he doesn't know about your secret yet. Are you going to live your life without telling him about the truth? Are you just gonna pretend to be a human like him and be anxious since your cat hybrid features could come out?" Taemin wondered as he sat by the dining table. _

_ "What should I do? Should I tell him the truth about my form? I'm sure he would despise me just like the previous people I come to like. When he finds out that I'm a cat hybrid, it would be the end for me. What if he finds out and get mad because I didn't tell him about it? It could get worse! Ah this is so hard. I think I have to go back home.." but Taemin doesn't have the energy to go home at 3am. It'd be dangerous for him so he just settled back to the bed and slept. _

  * •••••••••••

_ The day before Wonshik and Taekwoon's wedding, Jongin stayed at Taemin's loft for the night. It was the first time Taemin took him there and he was amazed with the interior designer's haven that's very cat-friendly. _

_ "Welcome to my place. I'm sorry if it's messy, my cat didn't behave again." _

_ "You have a cat?" _

_ "Yes I have a cat. His name is Mimi." _

_ "Where is he?" _

_ "I made my brother look after him first, I'm quite concerned because you might not like cats." _

_ "No no I'm fine with cats even if I have 3 dogs at my family's home." _

_ "I have a cat named Mimi and two dogs named Adam and Eve. Do you perhaps like cats? Domestic cats, local cats, foreign cats and stuff." _

_ "I'm perfectly fine with them. If I would be given a chance to be with Taeminnie and his cat.. I would like it." _

_ "Really?" _

_ "Yup. And I don't mind to have a cat around when I'm with you. I'm pretty sure you also have a beautiful cat. Do you have pictures of him?" _

_ "Yes I do. I'll show you some. Here." _ Taemin showed some photos of him as Mimi even if he's a bit shy, because it felt like Jongin have seen through him.

_ "Oh? Taeminnie, your cat looks like you!" _

_ "Huh? What?" _

_ "Yes! He looks like you! He's as beautiful as his owner. Woah, and you have the same blue gray eyes! Woah, he's such a super beautiful cat while you're his super beautiful and lovely cat owner." _

_ "Ah haha thank you. Do you want to explore my place? I'll also get you some clothes you could change onto." _

_ "Your place is very nice, it's very minimalist and very cat-loving. With all the cat-inspired designs, it shows your love for art, design and cats." _

_ "Thank you. I'd just order something for our dinner. If you want, you could wash up." _

_ "Can I have a hug first? I miss you." _

_ "Really? We just saw each other yesterday though.. and I even slept at your place." _

_ "I don't know.. I just think that hugging you at your place would feel very different." _

_ "You're really so sweet. For a big boy like you, you're definitely a baby." _

_ "I'm your baby, remember that." _

_ "Oh? You're my baby? I should put my baby to sleep then." _

_ "Nooooo, it's still too early. Can I just hug you while you order food?" _

_ "Alright." _ Jongin got his face on Taemin's neck and smiled. Taemin could feel Jongin's breath against his neck and giggled as he finished ordering their dinner.

_ "Taeminnie.." _

_ "Um?" Jongin pulled away and looked onto Taemin's eyes. _

_ "Are you happy with me?" _

_ "Yes I am! I'm very happy with you. I don't know.. I've never felt this way before.." _

_ "Me too.." _ Taemin saw the want in Jongin's eyes and in a snap, Jongin's lips brushed onto his own lips. At first, Taemin was surprised but he eventually closed his eyes and kissed Jongin back. It was a soft kiss shared between two people falling in love, and they didn't even try to hold back.

_ "Taemin.. I.. I think I'm in love with you." _

_ "Uhm.. me too. But-" _

_ "No but's, baby. Are you in love with me too?" _

_ "Yes. Yes I am in love with you too but Jongin, you should know me well first. I don't want to scare you off but you still have a lot of things to know about me." _

_ "Like what?" _

_ "The real me. Who I am, how I live.. and how this could work if ever we'd continue. And I want to know more about you too. I know we are very attracted to each other but I still want to be careful. I don't want to fall recklessly in love only to be left devastated just because of something else." _

_ "Taemin, do you trust me?" _

_ "Yes, I trust you but I don't trust myself enough. I like you, I love you and I'm very attracted but can you give me more time? At least, a week?" _

_ "Of course, love. But can I hug and kiss you even if you'd be asking for that 1 week? I'm afraid I'd terribly miss you, your warm embrace and your lips." _

_ "Yeah sure! Hugs and kisses are fine but as much as possible, not anything beyond that - at least for a week. Would it be okay?" _

_ "I appreciate the way you let me know that you're still trying to open yourself up to me completely. And don't worry, it's okay. I'll wait for you and I'll wait for the time that you're fully ready. I love you and I'll treat you right, you're not just someone I'd date only to take in bed." _

_ "Thank you for being so understanding, Jongin." _ But even if Taemin was happy because they are in love, the doubts inside him still lingered. Maybe it's his instinct to worry about things, especially when it's about his real identity.

_ "I'm speechless.. I don't know what to say." Taemin said as Jongin told him about how a man told him that he saw Taemin on his future. _

_ "It's okay, you don't have to say anything about it. I just really want you to know that I'm serious in this, and I am decided to love you. It's my choice and I choose you. I hope you'd choose me." _

_ "I hope that would still be your choice when I tell you about my story." _

_ "Can you tell me about it?" _

_ "I will. I will tell you maybe after tomorrow. As much as I want to tell you about it, I want to savor the moment of tonight with you here. I love you!" _ Taemin was the one who leaned in for a kiss because he really felt the love inside his chest. His kisses were so soft and sweet, full of affection, appreciation and sincerity even if his worries were still trying to break his heart. But what can he do, he have to savor the moment because it might really be the last.

_ "I've never been so addicted in a kiss before. I love you too." _

_ "Thank you. Uhm, it's getting late, we have to sleep or we would arrive late at the wedding tomorrow." _ Taemin kissed him again as he intertwined his fingers onto Jongin's with all smiles. When Jongin fell asleep, Taemin can't help but tear up because he have really became close to the man and he loves him dearly. But because of his selfish pretenses and secrets, everything might really end in a snap. Taemin knows, he knows that humans would feel betrayed once he tell them the truth - he have experienced that a lot of times and was thrown away like an unwanted and stray cat. He may be used to it, he may be used to being left alone in the dark again but thinking about losing Jongin made his heart hurt a million folds.

< Taekwoon and Wonshik's wedding - Jongin is Wonshik's best man so he was seated on a different area from where Taemin stayed >

Taemin have decided. He would tell Jongin the truth after the wedding. He wants to be truthful to him and even if it'd mean the end of whatever they have, and decided to tell the truth because Jongin deserves to know. He can't pretend and he can't lie to him anymore and most of all, he can't keep the truth hidden forever if he wants to be in a serious relationship so Taemin took a deep breath and got ready for it especially the wedding ceremony was already over.

After the ceremony, Taemin was about to go and meet Jongin but he saw that his date was talking to Wonshik so he just gave them their time to talk and went to get some coffee instead.

_ "Oh wowowowowow Congratulations Wonshik!! Ravi is now out of the market!! Ayaya!!" _

_ "Thanks. I'm very happy now but I still want my best friend to be happy. So how was it? You idiot, you haven't told me anything about it! Ah, I'm sure you've screwed it up so you went here without a date. And seeing both of you here yet you're not talking, I bet it became so messed up that you're awkward." _

_ "We're actually dating now." _

_ "You.. you what? What did you say?" _

_ "Taemin and I are dating. The two of us are very much interested and attached. We went on a few dates after that too, and we even bought matching coats together, you idiot." _

_ "Oh my gosh. Am I dreaming? Am I hallucinating? Kim Jongin Kai is dating now? And you're saying you're dating Lee Taemin?!" _

_ "Yes. We've exchanged phone numbers.. then eventually went on each other's lofts and slept together." _

_ "You what?!?! I never thought you'd be that excited and fast, Jongin ah." _

_ "No, we haven't done anything yet. We just slept as in sleep, nothing more. Maybe some hugs and kisses but nothing more." _

_ "Oh. I thought you already went on that stage because that'd be too fast for a serious relationship. Well, is it a serious relationship to you or not?" _

_ "I'm serious but I'm still waiting for him to be ready to do that. I'm happy I have self control but of course, if there's a chance, I'd hug and kiss him." _

_ "I see. Now I know why it all went wrong with your previous blind dates. Humans doesn't suit you, you're for cat hybrids."  _ Taemin's hands trembled but he was quick enough to support the cup of coffee he was holding so he went by the cocktail tables and 'eavesdropped' onto the best friends who talked about him.

_ "Huh? What?" _

_ "Wait. You didn't know? He haven't told you yet?" _

_ "What are you saying?" _

_ "Uh oh. Oh my gosh, me and my big mouth. Maybe you could just ask him about it but he's my friend, also Taekwoon's friend and we know about it. I'm just surprised.. that he haven't told you about it. Anyway, don't take it too seriously. I think you've already fallen for him and you'd be okay regardless of who and what he is."  _ Taemin heard it all, and was okay even if Wonshik slipped. He would be telling Jongin about the truth anyway, and he was thankful for his human friend because it'd be easier for him to tell the truth since Jongin already have an idea about it 

Jongin went back to his seat feeling different. He felt betrayed especially with what Wonshik have revealed. Taemin was not human, he's a hybrid; he's a cat hybrid and he doesn't know how to deal with that information.

_ "So Taemin.. is a cat hybrid? Like one of those people with cat ears, whiskers and tail? And someone with claws? Does that explains the color of his eyes? Oh my gosh??"  _ Jongin drowned in his emotions and went to the mobile bar and got some drinks, while Taemin felt everything he needed to feel - to make it clear for him that what they shared is over.

Taemin went to the rest room and tried to be silent as he cried painful tears - he haven't told the truth yet it already hurt so much. The way Jongin looked - it wasn't good anymore and he knows that soon, Jongin would confront him about it so he dried his tears, washed his face with cold water and acted like nothings wrong, even if the world was crashing down upon him. He have decided, it's time to tell Jongin the truth and it's also time to go so he also messaged Heechul and Dongjun to wait for him so they could go home together.

_ "Jongin! You're drinking.. you could've told me and I could've went with you here." _

_ "Taeminnie my love.. let's drink! I'm feeling a lot of things, plus Wonshik and Taekwoon are now married! Uwah. I'm so happy for them. Come on, drink up!" _

_ "Ah, I don't think I should drink since I would have to drive you home later." _

_ "No, it's okay. If we can't drive, I'll just get a room for the two of us to stay. Drink up and celebrate with me!" _

_ "But I don't want you to spend so much for a room when we could just-" _

_ "Just drink it and I'll take care of everything later on. Come on, love! Drink it." But Taemin only stared at the glass of Appletini Jongin gave him. _

_ "Taem? You don't like it?" _

_ "Huh? Ah no. It's just.. I'm not used to drinking alcohol and stuff." _

_ "Oh alright, I'll just drink it for you. I'll just be your black knight then, I'll drink everything that you won't drink." _

_ "Does the bar offer something with cream or milk?" _

_ "I think they do. Oh, they have Bailey's here. This would be perfect for you." Jongin gave Taemin the drink and since it has milk, Taemin drank it in one shot. _

_ "Is it good?" _

_ "Yeah it's good." _

_ "Let's drink more! I thought you're just getting me drunk.. And I thought you're hiding something from me, that's why you don't drink." _

_ "And what would I hide from you then?" _

_"I don't know.."_ _after a few drinks, Wonshik and Taekwoon went by their cocktail table. The newly married couple was surprised when they saw Jongin drinking so much, but they were shocked when they saw Taemin drinking too when their cat hybrid friend never drank alcohol since it'd make them lose control._

_ "Ya Taemin, don't drink anymore! Jongin ah, don't give Taemin any alcohol. He might pass out!" _

_ "Nah, Taemin likes it, right love?" _

_ "Yes. It's good!" _

_ "Oh my gosh. Alright we'll gonna get a room ready for you twothen. I'm pretty sure you won't be able to drive home." _

Taekwoon already gave the keycard of the room to Jongin yet they still continued to drink. Taemin's face is flustered red and his cheeks are like tomatoes that's about to pop, but he feels better with the alcohol. He felt stronger and he thought that it's better to tell the truth to Jongin when he's intoxicated.

_ "Love, are you okay?" Jongin asked, his head starting to spin. _

_ "Yes. Ah, I've never thought that it'd be this good! I'll definitely buy one tomorrow so I could drink again.." Taemin downed another shot of irish cream with vodka, the 18th shot he had for the night. _

_ "My head is starting to spin. Do you want to go to the room?" _

_ "The party hasn't ended.. let's drink more." _

_ "Wait for me here, okay? I'll just get some water." Jongin left Taemin who's slowly unveiling his real self. His eyes became pearl aqua and his cat ears slowly appeared. Taemin didn't care anymore, he's gonna be gone from Jongin's life after they talk anyway. When Jongin went back, he was surprised to see Taemin with whiskers. _

_ "Taemin, drink it up and we'll go to the room, okay? I think we've already drank a lot." _

_ "But Taeminnie still wants to drink.." Taemin pouted and Jongin smiled as he pinched his cheeks. _

_ "You're so cute, you're like a cat." _

_ "I am a cat so I'm naturally cute." _

_ "You mean.." _

_ "Yup, I'm a hybrid. I'm a cat hybrid. Look at my ears, aren't they pretty? I also have a tail but I can't show it to you here, it's tucked inside my pants.." _

_ "So you're really a.." _

_ "I'm not human, Jongin. There, I've finally said it. I know I should've told you about it before so you wouldn't feel something for me. But I'm okay, I'll be okay even if you'll turn away and even if you won't meet me after this. It's been a cycle for me.. I date humans only to eventually get ditched when they found out that I'm not like them. I'll be okay and I'm ready for this so I thank you for the days and nights we've spent. I appreciate everything that you've told me before, and I would keep that good memories. I guess I should also stop meeting humans because it's clearly a different world, a different dimension from what I should belong. I should just be with creatures like me so I'll stop. I'm really sorry, I led you on only to give you false hope. Excuse me sir, I should go." Taemin stood up, bowed and tried to go away from Jongin's sight but Jongin was still sober enough and quick enough to grab Taemin's wrist. _

_ "Where do you think you are going?" _

_ "I'll leave.. out of your sight and out of your human world. I clearly don't belong here and even if I try to act and look like human, in the end, I'm still a cat hybrid. As much as I pretend to be human, I can't change the fact that I'm not like you. It's okay, you've already made me happy enough during those days so I'll just be contented with that. I hope that's also enough for you to believe and try to have blind dates again, just make sure to check them first if they're human like you. This time, it wasn't you who screwed it up, it's me." _

_ "Why are you leaving me? I thought you love me?" _

_ "I don't even know what love is, Jongin. I don't even know if I am capable of feeling that, especially I am not human like you." _

_ "Please Taemin? Don't leave.. Don't leave me. Please stay with me.. at least for the night at my room. I'm drunk and I'm getting so dizzy. Please.. at least take me up to the room.." _

_ "Alright. Seems like you can't go there on your own, I'll take you there." _

_ Taemin supported Jongin's body as they went out of the elevator to the 14th floor, room 1418. When the door closed behind them, Jongin hugged Taemin tightly. Even if Taemin wanted to let go, he couldn't move especially Jongin's hug was full of sad emotions. He felt it, Jongin was really sad because he'd be leaving when he thought that Jongin won't even spare him a glance after he revealed his real self. _

_ "Please.. please don't go. Please don't leave me. I would definitely get lonely.. I love you and even if I'm still surprised of what you've told me, I will try to understand you slowly. Just please.. don't leave." Jongin held Taemin's face and kissed him deeply. Their mouths may have tasted like apple and cream chocolate but its burning with desire and want. They caressed each other's face and took a deep breath when they pulled away to talk more. _

_ "Now that you've told me the truth, can you reveal yourself to me?" Jongin looked at Taemin's eyes that changed to viper pupils. Jongin also touched Taemin's fluffly ears as he pouted with his eyes. _

_ "You're still very beautiful.. your whiskers are so cute. I want to know more.. I want to see more of you. Please show me." Jongin kissed Taemin again as he unbuttoned Taemin's suit, with each of the garment he wore thrown to the floor until his black striped slacks polled by his ankles. When Taemin got his tail out of his boxers, Jongin got more mesmerized with Taemin's beauty. _

_ "Your tail.. it's so beautiful.. I mean.. now I know how extraordinary you are. You're definitely one of a kind. Your face is far more beautiful than any human face ever existed." _

_ "Aren't you disgusted with me? I'm not human and I am a cat! I have this dirty coat and I have claws that could harm you!" Taemin tried to hide his face, still not used to being so revealed to someone, especially to a human. _

_ "I trust you enough and I know you won't harm me because you're a good person. You're a good boy, a good guy and a good man. Now, you're also a good catboy." _

_ "This is ridiculous." _

_ "Can you.. kiss me? I want to feel your fangs too." _

_ "Are you serious?" _

_ "Yes! And I am very hungry for your kisses! Even if you're not human, even if you're a cat hybrid or whatever, it is still you. And I love you! I may still need to process everything slowly but I love you and I won't let that love go just because of our difference!" _

_ "We have different body structures! I may be a man like you but I could get pregnant! And if I do, I would bear kittens, not babies!" _

_ "We could always try, especially I am human. And have you forgotten what I've said before? As long as I would be with you, even if I have to live with cats, I'll be okay? Well if I would have baby catboys and baby catgirls, I would love that too especially if they'd be conceived by our love!" _

_ "But.. but Jongin.." _

_ "Trust me, love. It's 2020, those trivial things are already so-last decade. I love you and I would still love you even if we are a bit different. Please, trust me, I'm not the same as humans you used to date and the bastards that left when they've found out that you're a hybrid. And just so you know, I am the CEO of the company who specializes in your kind's food. So I would definitely accept you because I have long accepted your kind in my life and existence." _

_ "You mean.." _

_ "Yes. Those hybrid food that you eat, that is my idea and my recipe! So please love, trust me. I've accepted your kind, of course I'll accept you." _

_ "Even if I'm like this?" Taemin scratched his cat ears and meowed. _

_ "Whatever you look like, as long as it is you, Taeminnie, I would love you." _

_ "Even if I turn into Mimi?" Jongin was shocked when Taemin suddenly turned into Mimi the ice gray cat with pearl aqua blue eyes, but smiled as he carried Mimi in his arms. _

_ "Yes baby. Even if you're Taeminnie or you're Mimi, I would still love you. But give me time to understand everything okay? I would also want to live in your world."  _ Because of Jongin's words and love, Taemin felt certainty and acceptance. He never thought that someone most especially a human would accept him and love him for who he is, even if all his life he pretended to be someone else. He never thought that he'd ever receive the love Jongin gave, and he was happy because even if he thought that it'd be over, Jongin still wanted him in his life. Maybe, just maybe, animal instincts might be a bit over the top to the point that assumptions would just spoil the future. Because of that, Taemin learned to trust and not doubt himself and Jongin, most especially their love for each other.


	6. Epilogue 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> < Jongin's journey since Taemin move in with him before and during his first heat of the year in February, just in time for Valentines ;) >

Since Jongin and Taemin were officially lovers in an exclusive and deeper relationship (after they enjoyed their time on the hotel room Wonshik and Taekwoon gave them, they agreed to be together yay!), Taemin agreed to Jongin's proposal: to move in with him at his loft especially his first heat for the first quarter of the year would come soon.

_ "Uhm.. I'm not yet familiar with your body but are you in heat?" _

_ "Not yet and if I do, I would have to go somewhere far. Cat hybrids like me could attract hybrid tomcats, uh the playboy cat hybrids easily. They go around to fuck a lot of cat hybrids to continue their bloodline." _

_ "Noooo! No I won't let you go away especially it's dangerous! Please tell me when your heat is coming and I'd protect you from bastard playboy cats. I don't want my Taeminnie to get fucked by any tomcat out there!" _

Taemin smiled as he remembered his conversation with Jongin about his heat, but he never thought that one day, he would have to explain everything further to his boyfriend especially it would come anytime soon.

"Jonginnie, are you busy?" Taemin asked as he went to Jongin's office space at home. Since Taemin moved in with him, he also decided to work from home and only go to the office from time to time so he could 'guard' his boyfriend from 'tomcats'.

"Busy? I'll never be too busy for you. What's the matter, baby?" Jongin smiled as he hid the book he was reading earlier.

"What are you reading, Jonginnie?"

"This? Hehe. It's a guide for dummies like me."

"You don't have to hide it, I could read the title of the book even if it's a bit far from me."

"Uh, I'm reading this book called 'cat hybrid heat guide for dummies'. I want to know what to do when it comes, without asking you about it. You may still feel uncomfortable to talk about it because I know you're still trying to get used with me knowing your real form."

"Thank you for making efforts in understanding me, Jonginnie. But I want you to know that you could always ask me about things you're curious about so I could be comfortable talking about it too. I mean, the book is for cat hybrids in general but there are a few things that's different when it comes to other breeds. Heat cycles of bigger cats are different from the heat cycles of smaller cats, and their behavior during heat varies especially if they are alone or single, if they rely on suppresants or if they have their own mates."

"Okay! From now on, I'll just ask you so I could take care of you more. Screw this shit, it won't help me that much."

"Haha it's okay, at least you have a background knowledge about it. Can you tell me what you've read?"

"Uhm.. heat cycles vary depending on the cat breed and age. It usually lasts for three to seven days and it usually affect the emotions, the appetite and the sex drive because of the pheromones. Some may be tamed but some really gets wild when they're in heat."

"That's right. What's written in the book is right but it's incomplete."

"Can you tell me more about it, Taeminnie? Uhm, can you tell me about the heat you personally experienced?"

"Sure! I want you to understand more about it so I'll tell you what happened. My first heat happened when I was 21 so I've been used to it now for 6 years. I usually experience heat quarterly, and it lasts as long as 7 days. Whenever I'm in heat, I've always stayed at home in my cat form and I've locked every windows and doors of my place since I don't want any tomcats to break inside. Sometimes, I go somewhere else and stay as 'human' while taking suppressants."

"I see. Does your mood change whenever you're in heat?"

"Yeah, it does. I'm more fidgety, paranoid and sometimes anxious then I tend to talk and worry a lot. I also don't have appetite for the usual meals whenever I'm in heat so I just drink milk until I get milk drunk. I could eat chocolates though, and sometimes Minseok hyung, Kibum hyung, Heechul hyung and Dongjun hyung come over to bring some food for me. I love to eat greasy and cheesy stuffs whenever I'm in heat so rice and other food is a no-no."

"You're cute."

"Oho, I bet you won't say that I'm cute once it's here."

"Baby, how will I know that you're in heat? What do you usually feel?"

"It feels hot in my belly and butt so I usually raise my bottoms up, then bury my face to the pillows. It doesn't hurt, it just really feels hot inside my body. And of course, I feel horny."

"Oh. Oh yes, I almost forgot about that. Tell me about it."

"Whenever I experience heat in my cat form, I just roll over the floor, the couch or the bed then raise my bottom. Whenever I experience heat in hybrid form, I just watch porn and get off just how humans do."

"Okay. I'll get the milk, the greasy and cheesy stuffs ready then."

"Uhm, it's the first time I'd experience heat with a boyfriend so I hope you'd also take care of me and you won't run away from me when it gets hard. Along with the milk, greasy and cheesy stuffs, please include a lot of condoms for you. I want to experience my next heat without taking suppressants, though I won't rely much on your help because I know human limitations."

"No, I'll be okay. You could always tell me what to do and I'll do it for you."

"Oh human, don't challenge me like that. You don't have any idea what you signed up for. I guess you should also include sea urchin, eel and lobster for you to eat so you could help me better."

"Sea urchin, eel, lobst- oh. Oh, I get it now!! Okay. I'll make sure to fill the freezer with those to help me so I could help you better."

"And I also release pheromones that could make those tomcats-"

"I'll get those windows and doors locked, and I'll make sure no tomcats could ever come near my Taeminnie!! Don't worry about that, my love. Those pheromones would stay inside this place."

"Alright. I guess that's what you'd need to know. We'll both learn about it as time goes by anyway."

"As much as I'm worried, I'm also excited. Fucking shit."

"Haha aigoo Jongin. I love you."

"I love you too! But baby, I think I should go to the mart and buy those things as early as now. Do you want to go with me?"

"Mart? Okay!"

It's the first time Taemin and Jongin went on a mart date and it felt different - they have been living together for a few days and buying stuffs together made them feel that their relationship have definitely advanced on the next level.

"You know what, Jonginnie, it feels different now that we go to the mart to buy our stuff. It's like there's no mine nor yours anymore because everything became ours instead."

"I know, and I'm happy that you seem to like it."

"I like it so much. I never thought I'd ever experience this kind of happiness. Thank you, Jonginnie. I love you!"

"And I love you too, Taeminnie."

After getting boxes of milk, different ice cream flavours, cheese, chocolates, sea urchin roe, frozen eel and chicken among other ingredients Jongin needed to stock up, they went to the pharmacy to buy condoms. People at the pharmacy looked at them in shock because they bought a big box which contained 200 smaller boxes with 25 packs of condoms each. Jongin just scratched his head while Taemin smiled at his boyfriend as he thought of a great idea.

"I hope this would be enough as a great wedding gift to our friends! If they still run out of condoms, they better buy new ones on their own." Taemin chuckled and his words made the people who judge them turn away.

"I hope this would last a month. Knowing those two.. aigoo." Jongin started to act too and buried his face onto Taemin's neck because he was shy.

"I hope so too! Let's go, Nini!! Thank you!" Taemin thanked the cashier as he carried the big box back to Jongin's car.

"You look so cute! I never thought you'd be shy because of condoms. Hahaha." Taemin teased Jongin who was still shy.

"I'm.. aigoo."

"What is it, Jonginnie?"

"You called me Nini earlier.."

"Oh yes, I used to call you Nini when we played back when we were still kids, right?"

"Yeah. It's nice to hear it from you again."

"Aw, my Nini missed being called Nini. From now on, I'll call you Nini."

"Mini, want to get some coffee from Minseok hyung and Kibum hyung's café?"

"I'm fine with that. Do you want to go there?"

"Yes! I want to pay a visit to them too, especially now that you've moved in with me."

Jongin wanted to go to the café since Taemin told him that it's a cat café and that Minseok and Kibum are cat hybrids like him so he used the opportunity to also let Taemin's cousins know he Taemin is well-protected for his upcoming heat.

"Ya, your heat is coming so Jongin, take these bags of coffee beans! Aish hyung, give them the other one!" Kibum complained when he saw that the coffee beans weren't the chocolatey variant that Taemin loves.

"Taemin likes this variant too! Anyway Jongin, you could brew it up and you could keep it in the freezer on ice cube molds! Serve it on milk and you'd have instant iced latte!"

"That's right! Trust me, you'll need to stay awake because that brat might wake you up in the middle of your sleep! And you, Taemin ah, you better stock up on cheese rolls and pastries! Tell us when it arrives so we could also send freshly made pastries, okay?" Kibum said as he gave them a box of different pastries and cakes along with Taemin's cheese rolls and Jongin's strawberry shortcake. The couple were touched with their cousins' concern and care for their baby cousin who finally got a boyfriend to be with on his first heat of the year.

"I'm relieved because Taemin won't cry alone during heat. He's always envious of us since we have our own partners. Taemin ah, I'm really happy for you. Finally!! And Jongin, I hope you'd last long!! I hope you won't give up on him and I hope you bought enough protection!! It's too early to make us uncles unless-"

"Hyung, we even bought the big box of condoms that contains 200 smaller boxes with 25 packets each from the pharmacy. I think it'd be enough."

"Holy shit. Okay, I think you're ready for it. Better go home because I could sense that it's on it's way. You don't want to be in heat here, there are a lot of cats and cat hybrids at the playroom."

"Okay hyungs!! Thank you!!"

"Thank you so much for everything, Minseok hyung and Kibum hyung!! Thank you for entrusting Taemin to me!!"

"You better treat him right, protect him and last long, Jongin!!" The two cousins chuckled as the couple struggled to take the pastry box and the bags of coffee beans they gave.

The couple got tired from their shopping escapade and their trip to the cat café so they decided to take a nap. After a few hours, Taemin jolted up as he felt his body become hot. His heat have arrived so he immediately jumped off the bed to secure and lock all windows and doors to contain his pheromones inside the room. Jongin was still a hibernating bear and Taemin is getting anxious so he just went back to sleep and hugged his boyfriend.

Jongin felt the radiating heat coming from Taemin and even if he isn't a hybrid, he could tell that there's something different. When Taemin woke up, he saw Taemin's viper eyes and knew that he's finally in heat so Jongin kissed him good morning.

"Good morning baby! I'm.. I can see and feel that your heat is here. Do you want to eat anything? Milk, cheese, chocolates, coffee?"

"I want to eat you.."

"Me?? Eat me?"

"Jonginnie.. please.."

"What? Tell me what you want.."

"Jongin, make it fast!! I need it now!! Ugh my underwear's already wet.." Taemin was feeling hot and impatient so he immediately took his clothes off, along with his underwear that was wet with his own slick. Jongin was surprised because it looked like Taemin peed but it wasn't, since it came from his behind. When Jongin didn't move, Taemin immediately attacked him with kisses as he reached for the pack of condoms by the drawer.

"Jongin.. Nini please.." Jongin can't deny it anymore, he always get hard whenever Taemin calls him Nini. And with Taemin's very needy voice, his naked body, his wet entrance and his high sex drive, Jongin eventualllly gave in.

Taemin can't wait anymore, he pumped Jongin's half-hard cock inside his shorts and took Jongin's finger inside his ass to make him see how wet and how ready he is for him. Jongin pulled his fingers out only to roll the condom down his cock then pushed Taemin to the bed before he llined his condom-covered cock onto his slicked entrance.

"Jongin, please! I need you so bad!! Please fuck me endlessly!!"

"Baby, I will. Don't worry." Jongin leaned forward and kissed Taemin as he slowly pushed his cock inside. Taemin moaned at the penetration and held onto Jongin's muscular arms for support as his boyfriend pounded onto him.

"Gosh you feel so good inside! It's hot but it's so good!!"

"Fuck me hard, please don't stop!!"

"I'll try not to. Damn, you're still so tight!"

"Jongiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn.."

"What is it, baby?"

"Please don't stop!! More!! I want more!!"

The first round didn't last long but it didn't end there. Second round, third round, fourth round, fifth and sixth rounds came quick too and by the seventh round, Jongin felt a bit tired from all the rounds they completed.

"Noooooo Jongin don't stop!!"

"I don't want to, but I'm getting tired. Can I take a nap again, baby? I promise I'd fuck you again when I wake.." but Jongin didn't get to finish his sentence because he already fell asleep. Taemin was dumbfounded because Jongin fell asleep on top of him so he did his best to push Jongin onto the mattress, pumped his cock hard and sank down onto the cock he badly want inside his body while his boyfriend slept.

"Oh my gosh Jongin, don't leave me alone here!! I need more!!" Taemin said as he bounced onto Jongin's shaft until they both came. Taemin also grew tired so he laid over Jongin's body and joined his boyfriend in dreamland.

Jongin was awakened by the strong shudder of his body as he came, because Taemin have started without him by riding him while he was asleep. He was okay with it, but he felt bad because he was supposed to take care of his baby and not the other way around.

"Taeminnie.."

"Jongin.."

"Are you okay? What time is it?"

"2pm.."

"Shit?? 2pm?? I slept that long?? The last time I saw it was 4am. Sorry, I slept too long!!"

"It's okay.. cock.. I need more!"

"So this is how heat works, huh? My baby become so needy of me?"

"Yes, more.. please.."

"Taeminnie, can we try a different position?"

"Position.. okay.. please.."

"On all fours, my love."

"Fours?? Yes, please fuck me!"

"I will, baby." Jongin got two digits inside Taemin's slicked entrance and aimed to brush his prostate to help Taemin release while he was still resting. He also started to jerk Taemin's big package as he slurped the slick off the rim that made Taemin squirt. Jongin got to taste his sweetness and vowed to do that again whenever it's needed.

When Jongin was ready, he got his cock covered with condom again and penetrated Taemin from behind, still on all fours. Taemin shrieked in pleasure as Jongin reached the deepest part of his insides especially when he started to move.

"Yes Jongin yes!! Please fuck me!! Harder, deeper!! Yes!! I love you."

"I love you too, baby." 

Since he was recharged with sleep, Jongin was able to last for five rounds again before Taemin passed out because of starting earlier than him. He also got hungry too and since Taemin was still in heat, he decided to eat the aphrodisiacs they bought. Jongin made sea urchin salad, grilled eel and buttered lobster so he'd be ready for Taemin when he wakes up. He also prepared burger patties with cheese slices on top then got some butter croissants as the bun. 

When Taemin woke up after a few hours, he immediately went to Jongin who's at the living room and kissed his boyfriend.

"Taeminnie?"

"Jongin.. heat.."

"Oh. Okay, we'll have sex again but you have to eat first!! I've made a croissant burger for you. You can eat it with milk!" As soon as Jongin served the croissant burger and milk, Taemin ate it all off. When Taemin calmed down, Jongin gave him a slice of cake from the cat café while Jongin finished his iced latte.

"Today is the third day of your heat. Baby, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay but I want more! But Jonginnie also need to rest.." Taemin went to get something from his bag and got a pill out of the medicine box.

"Baby, what's that?"

"Suppressants. I have to help you or you'll be drained."

"You're in such a situation yet you still thought of me?"

"Yes. I know you have to take care of me but I also have to take care of you. This is long-term maintainance. If you'd get broken today, I would never get that big cock back inside me again. It's all nice but I guess I still have to take suppressants so the comfort foods would be enough." Taemin pouted as he explained with his viper eyes that slowly went back to normal.

"You really love me that much, huh?"

"Huh? Why?"

"You love me that much to fight your heat and get into your right mind to take suppressants and take care of me.. even if you have to fight hard with it, you still did to take care of me. Thank you for thinking about me too, baby. I love you too!"

"Are you sleepy? I mean, you must be sleepy because you're tired so it's okay-"

"I'm okay, baby. Thank you for your concern! I'm perfectly fine and I'm all good so don't worry."

"That's a relief.." Taemin pouted again and as soon as his pheromones calmed down, his mind also went back to normal.

Taemin decided to take suppressants during his heat until it ended so everything was back to normal. He may still be wet from his slick but he's not too horny anymore. He could also think straight so he also worked on his laptop for a new design while Jongin was busy cooking.

"Taeminnie?"

"Huh? Jonginnie, why?"

"I got your milk ready, in case you still don't have appetite."

"Thank you! Thank you for taking care of me, Jongin."

"Let's eat, it's time for dinner already."

Since Taemin was still in heat, his appetite was still lost so he just watched Jongin as he ate lobsters and rice. Jongin felt Taemin's gaze and offered some to him, but declined.

"Taeminnie, I know you're taking suppressants but I'm totally okay if you'd want to make love. I could do that everyday and it won't tire me out."

"I'm okay even if you won't, that's what the suppressants do. Thank you for the offer, Jonginnie."

"It wasn't an offer, it's a statement. I'm saying that I still want to do it even if you're taking suppressants. Why? Because it's great! And I know you feel great too whenever we do it because of your slick. So, how about later?"

"If that's what you want then okay."

Truthfully, Taemin was worried of Jongin. While he was out of his mind, he almost forgot that Jongin is human, that he wasn't like him so he won't have a strong libido unlike hybrids. When he was successful to fight the urges, he decided to take suppressants to save Jongin so he could rest because it'd also be totally unfair if he would tire his boyfriend out only for his pleasure. He can't be too selfish like that and taking suppressants is like taking birth control pills so he decided to take it again for Jongin's sake. Jongin was considerate enough for him, he thought that he should also be considerate for his love.

After Taemin washed the dishes, Jongin gave him a back hug and sucked his neck even if they were still by the kitchen. Jongin wanted to start there so he kissed Taemin eagerly as soon as he was done with the chores.

"Taeminnie.."

"Hmm?"

"I'm in heat too.."

"Oh really. Do I have to take care of you?"

"Of course! I.. I want to put it in. Can I?"

"Yeah, as long as you'd be okay tomorrow and I won't drain you out. I don't want to be the reason why you'd become impotent in the future, Jonginnie."

"I'm okay, you shouldn't think like that.."

"No.. I know human limitations and you'd definitely have a hard time keeping that up on the eighth round! I'm okay with taking suppressants. Sex is good but I won't use you just to get off from my heat."

"You're not using me, I actually like it whenever you're hornier than me. Maybe I was just surprised but I'd eventually get used to it. Can you leave the suppressants out on your last day of heat? I want to get the hang of it so next time, I'd be better."

"Are you sure?? I might really drain you out-"

"You won't. Besides, I got help from aphrodisiacs so I think I'll be able to do it until your heat is over. You could trust me, baby. I may be human but I'll show you that I could still keep up with you even if you're in heat."

"Why are you so sweet?"

"It's because I love you and I want to help you in any way I can. Taking medicines are hassle, natural remedies are the best."

"Okay. Sorry if I became dramatic, let's continue."

"Taem, I kind of want to do it there.. on the counter top. Would that be okay?"

"Eh? Why?"

"I want to remember what we did whenever I cook. Hehe."

"You sure have weird kinks.."

"I also want to do it on top of the dining table, by the wall, with you over the coffee table, at the office!! Gosh I want to do it on my desk too! Before anything else, we should resume." Jongin winked as Taemin jumped onto him before he laid him over the counter top, his bottom wet with more slick as he got aroused at the mention of the places Jongin wanted to have set at. Jongin wanted their home to be filled with the smell of sex instead of pheromones and he's willing to strengthen his libido for his boyfriend, especially it's the first of many more heat to come.

**Author's Note:**

> The cat is Mimi, Taemin's cat form 😁


End file.
